


Walking On The Edge of Royalty

by NephtheFeral



Series: Yukiverse [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Conflict, Fankids - Freeform, M/M, Other, fankid, in the POV of Yuki, mostly familial based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephtheFeral/pseuds/NephtheFeral
Summary: Many years have passed and now Zim has a wonderful husband and three lovely children: two he and Dib made from scratch and the youngest adopted. When Zim is given a chance to be accepted into Irken society once against by the Tallests, he insists on taking his family for the time he must be stationed on there. But in order to do that, the youngest must receive a mutation in order to survive the irken conditions for that long. For this story, we follow Yuki and their experiences on the Massive. How do they handle this huge life change?
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), OC/OC
Series: Yukiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749007
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main story for my zadr fan child Yuki! I finally decided to start writing their actual main story and try to upload it!I'll be happy to upload pictures either from the story or of Yuki and their family! I hope you all enjoy!

A crash landing, rubble and debris flying everywhere. Dust mixed with pink cloud of glitter.  
“Stop right there! In the name of magic forces, you will be punished for upsetting the balance of peace and order!” The being cried, dressed in head to toe with frills and bright colors. A confident stance, filling to the brim with power and grace.  
A dark chuckle in response, the clouds of debris and dust clearing to reveal a cloaked and veiled figure.   
“Oh foolish one, I pity you so. So naive to simply follow the so perceived ‘order’ of the universe. I am just trying to free everyone from your constricting order, I’m surprised you magical twirl’s haven’t figured that out yet.” She mocked in return, only to gain a glare from the frilly one in question. Raising their wand up in defense and readying to attack if they needed.  
“Shut up! I was warned about this! I won’t fall for your manipulation and lies like the others did!” Another amused laugh came from their opponent.  
“Oh? And I thought you self proclaimed ‘guardians’ were all about the truth and justice. And now you’re denying it for the simple pleasure of ‘ignorance is bliss’? How ironic~”  
The guardian growled, raising their weapon up to attack.  
“I’ve had enough of this, I don’t have time for this! I call upon the power of-”

I opened my eyes, a slight rumble abruptly bringing me back to reality. The sounds of the magical girl mix I was listening to filling my ears once again. My eyes still groggy from my recent nap that had been interrupted. Flickering to the window right next to me, seeing the unfamiliar sights of technology. Some sort of airport I think, or something like that at least. Ships and objects that looked similar to the one’s in dad’s lab.  
Ah, we were here.  
Sitting up properly and raising my arms up to stretch a bit, sighing as I then sank back into the chair a bit, realizing how much my back ached-- well, how much my body ached to be precise. I had no idea if it was just from sitting in the voot for what seemed like all day or from the side effects. Either way, it hurt. Grumbling as I paused my music and closed the app, taking out my headphones and wrapping them around my phone. Then tucking the phone into the pocket of my hoodie, undoing my seatbelt.  
Turning to see my siblings also rushing to get out, already having packed up theirs things they were doing and just trying to stand up and leave. Getting quick glances from them each before they tried to shuffle up and out of the voot.  
Standing up from my seat and stretching once again, the stretch feeling nice in contrast to the ache in my body.   
My attention going to the front of the voot when I heard some murmuring and shuffling start to get a bit louder. Seeing my dad come to the back while the others tried to shuffle to the front. Pausing to say some stuff to them before making his way over to me, almost a concerned look on his face.   
“How are you smeebie, how was the ride? Are you feeling okay?” He asked, causing me to sigh. So many questions at once. “You’re not aching, are you?” Another question! He needed to calm down.  
“I’m okay, the ride was okay.” I answered him, still a bit tired and a bit annoyed from the questions. “I took a small nap, so that helped.” I shrugged slightly as I answered him, looking down at the floor and then back down to him. I moved my hands into my hoodie pockets so they could have somewhere to be.  
“Are you aching?”   
“It’s… fine. I’m aching a little, but it may just be cause we were in the voot for hours.” I told him, causing him to look a little relieved. Probably cause it wasn’t that bad.  
“Well.. that’s good, though you should still take your medicine anyways. It’s close to the two hour mark and we don’t wanna risk anything.” Daddy told me, reaching into his pocket and grabbing the small bottle that he kept on hand. Unscrewing the top and pouring out two little white tablets, handing them out to me in his palm for me to take. “Take two in your mouth, let them dissolve under your ton-“  
“I know, I know dad. It’s okay don’t worry, I know how to take them.” I interrupted, taking the two tablets and doing as he had instructed many times. But realizing how rude I was, feeling bad and glancing back down again. “Sorry… thank you for the tablets…” I said with a slight guilty tone.  
He sighed, shoulders drooping and gently shaking his head. Almost out of disappointment.  
“Aside from your rude behavior, you know you really should be taking your tablets on time. We don’t want a repeat of last time now do we?” He arched an eyebrow, looking at me with a stern and concerned look.  
I groaned, lowering my head to look down at me feet. “Noo, we don’t.”  
“Good, now take the tablets and let’s head out. The Tallests expect me to report to them soon and I want to be able to help you get situated in your room beforehand.”  
I took the tablets, popping them in my mouth and then throwing my backpack over my shoulder. A backpack for the ride and luggage for all my other things in the back; I think I had the most luggage out of everyone. Too many clothes, shoes and other things.. But they were necessary! It was for the whole summer and it wasn’t like I was just gonna not cosplay the whole time. Ridiculous.  
He still kept his hand out, raising my head once again to see an expecting look in his eyes. Looking back from his hand to his eyes a few times.  
“Well? We don’t have all day, smeebie. C’mon, let’s go.”  
Ah, he wanted me to hold his hand. I guess it made sense. Things have been a bit hectic lately, and he had been all anxious over stuff. And kinda protective to be honest.  
So I sighed, well, groaned more like. Taking his hand and letting him grasp mine. He seemed satisfied, and even a little relieved.  
“Good, now let's go.” He adjusted his position as he led me out of the voot. His grip was gentle yet tight. His gloves were smooth and always rubbery against my bare hands. Maybe leathery even. I couldn’t tell what material was used for his gloves, or his uniform in general. Probably some Irken material.  
Outside the voot I could see Rek and Mimie with dad getting all situated. The two having luggage in their hand, then looking over to me. Guess I should get mine too.  
Turning into the direction of the back of the voot only to be pulled back by my father, turning back to give him a confused look.  
“Don’t worry about that, the drones will get it. Just move along.”   
I glanced back once again to see some irkens in different uniforms busying on emptying the trunk of the voot. Taking out the luggage and organizing it all to take to our rooms.   
“But-“ He sighed as I looked back at him.  
“It’s fine, Yuki. They’re not going to mess up your stuff, nor are they going to look at it. They’re doing their jobs, they wouldn’t do something like that. Now please, let’s go.” He urged me, wanting to rush it seemed. We were on a schedule, and he wanted to be on time for things. Or maybe he needed to.   
Catching up to dad and my siblings, pausing to quickly say something to dad. It was quick and snappy, then he turned to Rek to say something too.  
Dad looked down at me and gave me a reassuring and tired smile. He looked more worn than usual, guess he had been stressed too.  
“Hey, don’t worry bout your luggage, kiddo. Rek and Mimie just have theirs cause they have some things they wanna get workin’ on right away. Everything’s gonna be okay, okay?” He ruffles my hair, giving me a reassuring and hopeful smile.  
I smiled back, small and tired.  
“Okay.” 

We had rushed due to my father’s anxiety to our rooms. The trip was relatively quick, and I was honestly thankful he had taken my hand. The hallways got darker the more you went into them. Only lit by the technology of the walls and wires surrounding the space. Yet the others around seemed to be scurrying and working as if it was in regular light. So did everyone else well… except dad. He was squinting a bit but otherwise he was okay.   
Maybe it was an irken thing. I mean, would make sense why dad’s base was always so dim. Or why he seemed to have no problem with navigating the house late at night.  
Guess the mutation really didn’t affect me that much. Would’ve been helpful if it did maybe just a bit in this situation. Seeing would be nice.   
And then we reached our rooms, or at least what I assumed was the entrance to our rooms. Everyone else going into the doors on the right, and my dad leading me through the doors in the center. First pushing in some code or whatever into the little keypad to open the doors. It was one of those cool automatic sliding doors. Like the cool futuristic ones, not the boring ones.  
The room was still sorta dim, but not as dark. Dad had let go of my hand to walk over near the door, fumbling with some switch and turning on what I assumed was the light. Taking a few seconds to flicker on and brighten up the room.  
“Ah! Perfect!” He chirped, hand on his hips and seeming proud of himself.  
The room was simple. A bigger bed in the middle with nightstands on each side. A couple of dressers a bit away from the doors and also what seemed like the doors to a small closet on the side. Another single door on the left side, and a set of double doors on the right.   
It was boring. Maybe I could spice it up! Maybe. I could manage to do something. Maybe daddy could help me put some nice things up here. It was my room after all! Even if it was just a few months, it still was my room. And if we kept coming back here each year, then it would stay in my room, right?  
“So, this is your room, obviously.” My attention turned to him as he began gesturing to parts of the room, first placing his hand on the big door that we came through.  
“This is the entrance to the main hallways. They’re quite big and confusing, so I’d suggest you don’t go out without either me or your dad.” He then walked a bit and gestures to the other double doors. “That’s the entrance to me and your dad’s room. If you ever need anything, just go right through this door. Your sibling’s rooms are connected to ours, just in case you need them. Though I doubt you’ll want to visit them.” He chuckled a bit, then turning back to face me. “All of our rooms are connected as a unit, so it’ll be easy to access anything if you really need it.”  
He paused to scan my room almost.   
“The rest of your room is obvious as it is. Bed, dressers, closet. Not much for just a standard room.” Then he turned to face the other door. “And this is the bathroom. Follow me, I’ll need to show you how some things work.” Leading me into the bathroom, which was surprisingly big and clean. Looked fancy to be honest. The main thing that stood out was the round pit filled with pink translucent gel. Looked like one of those jacuzzis you’d see at hotels and stuff, but maybe just a tad bit bigger.   
“These are the gel baths I told you about,” he gestured to the tub. “As I’ve told you before, you can bathe in it like a regular bath. Though there are some controls to help regulate some things like temperature. Come over here.” He beckoned me over with the quick wave of his hand, going over to some control panel on the wall. I followed, trying to lean up a bit to see.  
“These are what control the temperature. You can turn it up or down as you please.” He pointed to the certain dials and controls that were for the temperature. “Don’t mess with anything else, it’s not something that pertains to you. Understood?”  
“Mhm.” I nodded. Then turning my attention again to the tub, walking over to it again. Leaning down so I could look at it closer. It smelled nice. Like a slight sweet scent mixed with a soapy one. I rolled up my sleeves a bit, then scooping the gel with my hands to see if it was the same as the one dad showed me before. It felt like shower gel, but a bit thicker. It pretty much slid out of my hands and back into the tub, my hands feeling as if I had never picked it up.  
I got back up again, rolling my sleeves back down as I looked over to my dad. He took that as a cue to lead me out of the bathroom and back into my room.  
I sat down on the edge of my bed, my new bed I guess.  
“Is everything good? Was that all that needed covered?” He asked, brushing some hair out of my face. He still seemed a little frantic, his eyes sometimes glancing at other places in the room.  
“Mhm, yeah. Got everything. Except I dunno where my luggage is.”  
“Ah, it’s either in your closet, our room or the drones have yet to deliver it. Either way, your father can help you while I’m gone. Will you be okay?” He asked, taking my hands and clasping them gently with his. He seemed worried to leave me alone, even if it wasn’t really leaving me alone. I still had dad and even my siblings if needed.   
“Yes yes, I’m fine. Don’t worry, dad, I’ll be fine. I got dad here to help. Now you just go to your stupid meeting and stop stressin’” I smiled a bit, trying to lighten things up.  
He moved his hands to hold my cheeks gently, then placing a kiss on my forehead.  
“It isn’t stupid, it’s very important, smeebie.” He explained. “Now you be good, I’ll be busy with my report to the Tallests so I most likely won't be able to contact you unless it’s an absolute emergency. It won’t be long, I promise.” He tried to reassure. But I didn’t need any reassurance! I was fine! Maybe he just needed some for himself.  
He then pulled away, heading over to the double doors that led to his room. He paused for a second to turn back to me again. “Just tell your father if you need anything. I’m gonna go check on him and your siblings before I go. Love you, smeebie!” He did a little wave before turning back around and rushing out the door.  
“Love you too.” I gave him a small wave back, watching as he rushed out the door.

Maybe it was maybe only an hour or two that had passed, but it sure did feel like several. Maybe cause there wasn’t really anything to do as of yet.   
I had pulled out a suitcase that was in the closet. Managed to unpack that. All of it was pretty much just clothes and stuff. But then again.. I did have a lotta clothes. Unpacking didn’t take too long thankfully. One of the other suitcases happened to be in my dad’s room, so I managed to get that unpacked too.   
Only one left that I guess when that needed to be brought to my room, and as much as I was worried about it it didn’t have any of the necessities I would need for tonight. Just more clothes and accessories and all that. Just hoped that wouldn’t somehow mess everything up.   
But aside from unpacking, I pretty much just laid back and went on my phone for a bit. Scrolling through tumblr, watching YouTube. All that shit to sate my boredom as I waited. Cause honestly, I didn’t really wanna hang out with my dad or siblings. Not that I had anything against them, I just kinda wanted to be alone right now. I was okay by myself. Being in the voot cramped up with everyone was super fucking irritating, so I needed a break. And the bed was actually comfy compared to the back seat. 

Then Daddy got back. He had came back through his and Dad’s room. He was tired and worn, just not the best in general. He looked upset. And I had tried to ask him what was wrong! But he didn’t let me, just told me to not worry about it.   
‘I won’t let it ruin our night!’ He said. Then he had shooed me out of the room, well, my siblings too. But they weren’t as curious about what happened as I was.  
They talked for a bit, Dad and Daddy. I dunno what they were talking about, his report probably. And I couldn’t eavesdrop! The walls were thick, or maybe they were just soundproof or something. Either way I couldn’t listen, so I just sat on the edge of my bed anxious, phone in hand and bouncing my leg on the floor.  
Though the tension that was felt didn’t really disappear even after it was over. Next was dinner, and it didn’t help much other than fill an empty stomach.   
The door connecting mine and my parent’s room open, hearing them talk and busy about. Assuming they were both eating and multitasking at something else   
Dinner tonight was basically the equivalent of a TV dinner: Rushed. At least it tasted good. But my attention the whole time was to the muffled talking and shuffling sounds coming from my parent’s room. Even if nothing was wrong anymore, they were just so busy right now. They should stop and calm down! Rest for the night! It was making me anxious. If they didn’t want me to get worked up then they shouldn’t get worked up themselves!

After dinner was the usual nightly routine. Bathing, spending time on my phone and computer, then bed.  
I didn’t realize how tired I was until I actually laid down under the covers. There was actually a lotta things I didn’t notice until I laid down. Like how my bed at home was much comfort than this one. Fluffier and it sunk in a bit more. The comforter was bigger and thicker. Or like how there was a very faint yet constant humming noise when you were quiet. The hum of technology and little motors running. Relaxing in a strange way, but it could get annoying real fast if I got upset. Another thing was the lights. Even with the light off, there was still a faint magenta glow from the ceiling. It wasn’t my night light, as I haven’t had that set up yet, but it was good enough. Strong enough to make it not pitch dark yet faint enough to where it didn’t keep me awake.  
Laying under the covers, my stuffed animal in hand as I laid on my side. Eyelids heavy as I laid there thinking and trying to fall asleep. The blankets were heavy, almost like a weighted blanket. So the pressure felt nice, just enough to where it made me feel sleepy.  
Though the noise of the door sliding open gained my attention, turning to see my daddy walk in the room. His eyes had a faint glow in the dark, illuminating the slight smile he gave me.  
“Hey smeebie, you doin’ alright?” He asked as he came over to the side of the bed.  
“Mm.. yeah… sleepin’..” I mumbled, looking up at him as he spoke to me. My body felt heavy and tired, I wanted to sleep.  
And he could tell, a look of slight guilt coming over him.  
“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your sleep.”  
“S’okay…”  
“Well… I just wanted to come in here to say goodnight and check on you so… goodnight and sweet dreams, smeebie.” He paused to place a kiss on my forehead, then readjusting the covers a bit to cover me a bit more than they were.  
“I’m sorry today was so stressful, it’ll be better tomorrow, I promise. So you just get your sleep, alright? I’ll be in the next room, so just come and get me if you need anything. Love you.”  
“Mm.. love you too..” I mumbled once again before rolling back to my position before and getting comfy. Closing my eyes and snuggling my face into my stuffed animal.  
He kissed my forehead again, giving my hair a quick pet before leaving. Hearing the sound of the door opening and closing once again.  
Then peace. The humming sounds of the ship lulling me to sleep.


	2. The Smaller's Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have finished this chapter! It took forever cause I've been procrastinating on this fic more than the others. This turned out relatively long tho!! I'll probably give refs for my OCs and fankids for this fic!  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

The next morning, daddy was gone. Gone to work I suppose, even before I woke up. I knew this cause Dad told me, just a bit after I woke up.

  
Speaking of waking up, it was quite weird to wake up in a completely new room. 

Scary even. 

It wasn’t exactly the most comforting or even prettiest room you could stay in. 

But I guess I should be grateful or whatever for even having a room with this quality. 

Dad had told me that Daddy had worked hard to get us this quality of a room for where we were staying. So I would be grateful for that in the very least.

And hey! 

At least the bed was comfy!

If it weren’t for my anxiety, I would’ve slept pretty well! It was one of those fancy technology beds I think! The ones with all that weird plush technology that fits your body or whatever. 

Maybe it was just an irken thing. 

Maybe they should be the ones selling the beds, heh heh.

Besides that, it was pretty much the morning routine.

Wake up, then eat breakfast.

Bland: pop tarts for breakfast today. Which was okay I guess.

I preferred home cooked meals, maybe I just had high standards. I didn’t like lots of processed foods for meals at least. 

Then washing up and getting dressed.

The usual face wash and skin care. 

Brushing my hair out.

No makeup today though, I wasn’t much in the mood for it. 

That also meant no fancy dress today.

Just my usual hoodie, a shirt underneath and a pair of jeans.

Nothing to special, just casual wear. It was comfy yet not just me wearing my pajamas all day. 

That stuff bothered me.

Made me feel lazy and even a bit sleepy too.

And since there were no plans for today or chores, I just started up my usual routine.

My computer and my phone mostly, though I also did work on some art as well!

Mostly just some sketches and lining for my manga folder. I wasn’t exactly in the mood to work on the manga itself right now.

It involved a lotta concentration.

As well as a hard surface to properly line and ink the paper, and I didn’t exactly have a desk here to do that on. 

But I wasn’t feeling as motivated today, so it all kinda worked out. 

At the moment, I was leaning against the wall on the bed. Scrolling through my phone and half watching a YouTube video that was playing on my computer; mostly just as background noise.

The sound of the main door opening snapped me out of my mindless scrolling, looking up towards the door.

And there was my Daddy, walking in and almost seeming tired.

Worn.

  
  


Almost in a physical way.

“Yuki,”

He started out, almost seeming to catch his breath while he tried to catch my attention.

“Uh, hey Daddy. I thought you weren’t gonna be done until later-“

I was really confused. I thought his work was supposed to be all day long or something! Or at the 

very least make him stay late. 

“Well, I got off early. Finished up for today.”

He said almost as if he was bragging and proud.

“But that’s not what I came here for.”

He paused, returning his gaze to focus on me.

“Pack up and put your stuff away. We’re going on a tour.”

“Tour? What? I thought you said this didn’t have any fun things around here.” 

I said, exiting out of my tabs and shutting down my computer. 

I honestly didn’t want to, but I figured there was no use fighting him on this. He was already tired, he probably didn’t want to deal with any tantrum today. 

Plus, it might be more lively than just sitting here all day.

“We don’t- not anything you would find fun anyways- it’s a ‘getting to know the place’ tour. This place is big and I want you to get to know it before you end up getting lost.”

  
  


“Oh.”

I looked down for a second and then glanced at him once again.

“Well- are you ready to go then? I’d like to go now and get it over with.” 

  
  


He was impatient, tapping his foot with his hand on his hip.

“Oh- yeah yeah, but why do we gotta rush? Do ya have to go back to work again soon?” 

I asked as I slid off the bed and went to quickly slip my shoes on.

“No, but certain people get busy at certain hours and I don’t want anything to get in the way of our tour. I know you don’t like being around a lotta new people, smeebie.”

His voice and gaze softened a bit at the end.    
  


I sighed, getting situated and heading over to him. 

He held my hand when I got close to him, then leading me towards the door and out of the room. The door slid open upon us getting close to it, then closing a bit when we walked out.    
  


Daddy paused to turn and press numbers into the keypad again, probably ro lock it or 

something.   
  


He seemed really excessive on locking it up whenever he wasn’t there in the room. Maybe he was just anxious or something, he seemed really anxious ever since we got here in the first 

place.   
  


I just hoped he was doing okay.

But then his grip went back to me again, and he led me down the hall.   
  


A bit brighter than it was before, but it was still dim in general. It made me glad he was holding my hand.   
  


“This is the hallway that leads to other places in the smaller quarters. It’s one big hallway that has many smaller halls leading off of it. At the end there is a large door that leads to other parts of the Massive; you don’t have to worry about that right now.”   
  


“What do the other hallways lead too? And the other doors… I saw there were other doors too.” 

I pointed out, looking around at the few doors that were near the entrance of my room. They were all closed though, so I didn’t really know what else was in them.    
  


“Oh those? Don’t worry, they’re none of your concern. Just other rooms and boring work places. They don’t really matter, they’re not important like me or you.” 

He waved his hand in a brushing off gesture, then glanced at me with a smile. He knew I’d find that funny!

I always did.   
  


Giggling a bit at his comment and smiling a bit wider than I was before. That kinda attitude made me feel much better about the tour.    
  


As we walked down the hall I paid attention to the way his heels clicked against the hard floor. It was loud and resonated against the empty walls, almost giving him a loud presence in the hallway. 

Literally.   
  


We then took a left into a smaller hallway. The second left hallway that we came across to be exact.    
  


“Now, this is going to be the hallway you’re going to have to remember, alright? It has all the stuff that you’re going to want to access here. As well as it’s going to have the most activity here. I imagine your siblings are going to be quite busy here too, maybe even your father; if he actually does those classes he said he would that is.” 

He scoffed, rolling his eyes at that comment.    
  


I giggled again, causing his smile to widen and his eyes to soften once again. Glancing back at me for a second before continuing his tour.

I noticed these halls were a bit different. They were brighter in colors, less grey. More of that pink and red like colors that I saw in the lights, except they were painting the walls and ceilings.   
It looked more cleaned up almost compared to the back where our rooms were.    
  


It was almost prettier! And brighter, but maybe that was just cause the colors made everything seem brighter. Everything just seemed so finished and clean. I also noticed some banners too, particularly ones of red and purple colors. Long banners that held down like fancy ones you’d see at renaissance festivals. Covered in symbols and embroidery, very detailed, though symbols I wasn’t familiar with. 

They were pretty. 

But it was hard to pay attention to when my dad was basically dragging me through the halls, his steps quick.

One thing I did manage to get a good glimpse of were the other irkens who seemed to be working and busying around. Some turning their heads to pause and stare at us, some gawking in surprise.

Some in disgust.

Some in almost.. anger.

Leaning in and whispering to their work mates, seeming to gossip and glance at us while doing so.

I liked attention, I really did.

_ But not this kind of attention _ .

It was the bad kind. The kind that littered my school with gossip and lies. 

It made me feel sick almost. 

That familiar anxious feeling crawling up my spine as I tensed. Now so ever feeling aware of the eyes on us.

_ On me _ .

My grip tightened on my dad’s hand in attempt to gain some comfort from him, the increasing awareness getting to me.

But instead of stopping to comfort me, he gave me a quick pull, trying to drag me along faster as he walked down the hall. His grip tightening on my hand in almost a protective manner.   
  


“Don’t look at them, just keep looking ahead. Come on.” 

His voice was more stern and direct; like he was giving an order. Almost as if he was annoyed or angry, though it didn’t feel directed at me.   
  


His posture was rigid and uptight, like he was trying to make himself look bigger.   
  


Almost as if he was trying to appear soldier like.

And he kept up with this until we reached the end of the hall, quickly turning to the smaller right hall and stopping.   
  


He seemed to take a breath, slumping a bit and then letting go of my hand. He turned to me, the soft look returning and a look of concern in his big magenta eyes. Taking my hands in his and checking to see if he left a mark or not.   
  


“Are you okay, smeebie? I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to act like that I-” 

He paused and took a breath. Then pulling me into a soft hug to comfort me a bit more. I let out a sigh of relief, resting my head on his shoulders and hugging him back gently. Embracing the familiar scent and comforting warmth of him.   
  


“I’m sorry, smeebie. I didn’t mean to put you under any stress, I just wanted to get out of there fast. It isn’t exactly the safest here for us, you don’t know what to expect…”   
  


“Oh..”

This didn’t really help, feeling my stomach dropped a bit as different scenarios started to fill my mind.

“Not that that will be a problem! I, the great Zim, will protect you, my little smeet!” 

He immediately retaliated, pulling away from the hug to gesture dramatically as he declared his promise.   
  


I couldn't help but grin and giggle, feeling my anxiety start to melt away at his little declaration.   
  


“Okay, daddy.”

I answered, giving him a smile to show him I was feeling a little better.

“Alright then! Onward!” 

He announced, pointing to the left hallway. Lifting his leg dramatically to step as he started walking again.    
  


And with that he took the lead again, parading around as his usual loud and dramatic self. 

Showing me around the place more and how things worked.   
  


Like the cafeteria.   
  


How I would order, what I could order. Just how things worked in general and how I would get around. 

Then to some other rooms that might be to my liking or importance.   
  


Places he might be or other family members. Even some that might be of interest to me!   
  


While I didn’t really understand Irken tech, I liked that it could benefit me in some way at least. 

The whole time I still felt eyes on me. 

Eyes on us.   
  


It still made me a bit nervous, but it helped that Daddy was right by my side the whole time. And he would always pull me a little closer or hold my arm a bit tighter whenever it happened. I don’t know if it was for my comfort or his, but it really helped.   
  


His touch was always so comforting.

The attention was so much different than what I was used to at school. Yeah, the attention was negative.

But this one felt more...negative.

Dangerous.

These were irkens trained for battle and fight. Raised in a society where violence and apathy was encouraged. 

It made me feel like an easy target. Both of us actually. 

But one thing actually did make me feel better; and that was my dad’s confident and even 

chaotic attitude.

He was wild and reckless, and had obviously done something that made him the talk of this whole ship. 

It made me feel safer knowing that I was in the care of what was basically some chaotic villain. 

As silly as that sounds, I rather liked that background for my life.

_______________________________________

Back to the familiar hallway, the one that led to our rooms.

Feeling a bit better now that we were away from well… all of that. 

We chatted a bit the whole time, just small and fun conversation that made things lighter.

More fun.

More… relaxed.

“So smeebie, have any questions?”

“Uuh.. no not that I can think of.”

I responded, trying to think of any questions I had.

“Oh well that’s good th-“

“Actually, wait, I do.”

“Oh?” 

He looked at me expectedly, tilting his head a bit with a curious look in his eyes.

“Yeah uuh… what were all those red and purple banners up? Is it some decoration thing? Like royalty or whatever?” 

I asked, wanting to know.

Especially when he seemed to tense, almost seeming uncomfortable. And as much as I felt bad for making him uncomfortable, it just edged on my curiosity.

“Ah, um-“ 

He cut himself off, glancing around as if to see if anyone was around.

Paranoid almost.

“W-well..”

He started off, letting out a shaky sigh. 

He was being too slow, I wanted to know what it was!! I know I should be patient but it’s so hard 

to when people wouldn’t just hurry up!

“Yes… I guess you could consider it royalty.” 

He cleared his throat, standing up a bit straighter. 

“We  _ do _ have royalty in a way, more so leaders. You’ve heard me talk about the Tallests, yes?”

He asked, waiting for confirmation.

He has technically talked about them directly to me before, but we both know that I hardly ever listened to a lotta talk about the whole Irken empire thing. I tended to tune it out a lot cause it was just all boring work stuff to me.

“Yeah, they’re your bosses right?”

“Yes, they’re my bosses in a way. They’re more so leaders. They rule the empire and hold up the laws and our main conquests. They’re viewed similar to how kings and queens are viewed as to humans. Many Irkens adore them, so those tapestries are meant to honor them.”

“Aah..” 

I responded in acknowledgement, probably finding the whole thing kinda stupid. But I find all authority pretty dumb in the first place. 

“Sooo, why the red and purple..?”

“Those are the colors the Tallests wear… as well as their names.”

I snickered, though promptly stopped when getting a stern look from the irken.

“Sorry…” 

I mumbled a not so genuine apology, looking away with an irritable expression.

He sighed, putting a hand on my hand.

“I know you want to make those jokes smeebie, but just be careful here, okay?”

“Fiine.”

I groaned.

“Good, I’m just doing this to make sure you’re safe.”

He leaned over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

“So… do you adore your bosses..?”

I asked, looking back at him.

“I… I follow the rules and what they ask of me for work.”

He answered, seeming to try to word it correctly.

“It’s okay if you don’t. You can tell me! I can keep a good secr-“

He stopped me, putting his finger to my lips.

“Not now, Yuki. Drop it. That’s not a conversation to have here.” 

He scolded lightly, a serious expression on his face.

So I stopped, silent for a second as I examined his face. I never liked when he scolded me, it made me feel bad.

But I sighed, giving in and deflating a bit.

“Fine.. I understand..” 

He sighed in relief, pulling me close and wrapping his arm around me.

“I’m not mad at you, I just want you to be safe. Now let’s go back to the room and just have fun tonight, yes? We can all watch a movie together, I’ll let you have first pick!” 

He grinned, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

I couldn’t help but smile, very much liking the sound of that. 

Maybe I could convince everyone to watch a Madoka Magica movie!

Haha, take that Rek.

So I was left with the expectation of movie night, heading back to the dorm.

The authority thing could wait for another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic may be a bit slower to update!! So please bear with me I'm trying gafhhgdh  
> If y'all need any context for characters just ask!!


	3. The Fun Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! It ended up much longer than I thought and I've been struggling quite a bit than I originally intended it to. This is more of an introduction to some of the settings and filler tbh. I just wanted to write some soft bonding stuff as well. Hope y'all enjoy!

I’d gotten up a bit earlier than usual.   
  


Why you ask? Excitement of course!   
  


Daddy was gonna take me on a tour today! And not just any tour, but a fun tour!   
  


The last one was just so I could get to know the place, but this time he was taking me around just to have fun! To enjoy myself and all that.   
  


He knew that I didn’t have much to do here like the others, at least not much that I enjoyed, so he wanted to have one of our special days.   
  


He did it with all of us, and by that I mean me, Mimie and Rek. He would take us out to do special things that we liked and to hang out; he felt like it made up for the time he was always busy working in his lab.    
  


And today was my day again!   
  


Though I had no idea what he had in mind; he was real big on it being a surprise. But I guess that made it all the more exciting.   
  


I had even done my makeup first thing! Well.. after my skin care routine that is..   
But it was saying something, as I haven’t even gotten the motivation to do some simple makeup as of later.   
  


Just some simple eyeliner, blush and some gloss.

They were the perfect touch ups!

And since I was up earlier than usual, I got to hang out with Dad a bit! Mimie a little too, since she was usually up at this hour. But Rek surprisingly slept in, even if just a bit. He was usually the type to also get up early; mostly cause of his whole soldier schlick thing that he had goin on. I thought it was stupid, but hey, guess he could do what he wanted as long as he wasn’t hurting anyone. Even if that did make him a bootlicker to the stupid empire. 

Point is, I got to hang out with all three when Rek woke up. And it was surprisingly nice. They all talked about what they were gonna do today, and then I told them what I hoped for today. 

It was maybe an hour or so until they started to leave, Mimie being the first. She had some engineering type thing that she wanted to attend, and she was pretty excited about it! It was good that she was able to indulge in her passion here.

Then Rek, who was going to hang out with some new friends he apparently already made. For someone with an edgy personality like his, I could at the very least say he was a lot better at socializing than me. And that attitude of his especially fit in a place like this.

And last but not least, was my Dad. He was going to attend some classes today that were learning about some alien tech stuff, more than just irken tech. He was real excited about it, even had talked about it before today. But even then, he asked me if I would be alright and that he could stay if I wanted him too. As much as I might spend my time alone, he said that I could easily get lonely with no one available for a while. Cause even if Daddy was getting off early, it would still be at least a couple of hours to wait. Especially since I had woken up much earlier than usual. 

But after some reassurance and talking, I finally convinced him that I was alright. Today was a good day after all! I was impatient more than anything.

Dad had hugged me and then said his goodbyes before walking out the door, leaving me to myself.

At least I had the whole little unit to myself while I waited.

_______________________________________

“The almighty Zim has returned early from his work!”   
  


The loud and sudden voice startled me, causing me to jump and turn abruptly towards the source of it. Dropping my tablet pen in the process as I shifted my attention to the irken who had bursted into the room.   
  


“You scared me.” 

I breathed, catching my breath and putting my hand over my chest to see how fast my heart was racing.   
  


He let out a hearty laugh, a grin on his face and his hands on his hips as he looked at me.   
  


“Is my little smeet ready for the magnificent tour that Zim will take them on?”

  
“Oh yeah- just give me a second.” 

I said, then hurrying to save what I was working on and to put my computer away.   
  


“Not ready? I thought you were excited for this-”   
  


“I am! I just need to put on my shoes and stuff real quick.” 

I said hurriedly as I rushed to stuff the computer in the little carrier and put my shoes on. I sent him a quick glare as he laughed when I rushed to slip my shoes on and let out a little grumble. They were little black flats; easy to slip on. I would’ve worn heels as per usual, but apparently I wasn’t allowed to. They were banned or something; a taboo. Talk about a lack of style! But even then, daddy still wore those heeled boots of his on here. It was super unfair. If he could do it, why couldn’t I? I wasn’t even allowed to bring them on this ship, which meant the majority of my shoes were off limits for this whole trip.

“Okay okay, I’m ready now. Ya happy?” 

I grumbled, shoving my hands in my pockets as I walked my way over to the door where he was standing.   
  


He chuckled again, putting his hand on the small of my back as if to lead me.   
  


“Of course, of course. Now! Let’s start!” he announced, then leading me out of the room and locking the door behind us. 

Down the familiar dim hallway and down the busy one from before. Well- today was less busy at the very least, and not many people seemed to look our way. 

We talked and chatted a bit about our day so far as we went through the familiar structures. He gossiped about work, which I listened to closely. Sometimes I just couldn’t help it; I really loved gossip. Then I told him about some of the work I managed to get done, mostly just some references for characters in the manga I was working on. The details always took so long. 

I’d been rambling so much that I didn’t even notice that we were going somewhere much different than usual, a hallway that had a big mechanic doorway. Stepping close to it, the door opened and led to a large open area. It was circular and seemed to be some roundabout with railing on the edges. And looking over the edge proved to be a big mistake; it was up real high, causing anxiety to stir within me. I immediately backed up, going back over to my daddy. He let out a light chuckle and rubbed my back gently.

“These are the smaller corridors. It’s where the majority of the living units are located. Also it pretty much acts as a shortcut for the workers here.”

He explained as he led me around the roundabout, taking his time so I could look around. 

Looking up, I saw what looked like more roundabouts above me. 

Just how many levels were there…?

“The lowest level is another cafeteria. Not the one I showed you, though. Something for the  _ lower  _ workers here to get a quick snack while they’re working. Not like we have to worry though! After all, why would the almighty invader Zim and his great smeet deserve less than great?!” 

He laughed in a frantic evil way, making a gesture with his hands. I giggled a bit, rolling my eyes playfully at his whole ‘better than you’ thing he had going on.    
  


“Heh, yeah I guess.”   
  


He stopped, spinning on his heel to turn to me.   
  


“You guess?!”   
  


“Uh.. yeah..?”   
  


“There is no guessing! You are the magnificent smeet of the Almighty Zim!! You are definitely worth more than those  _ filthy _ lowlives working at the bottom.” 

He hissed, surprising me with the intense attitude.   
  


Guess the irken environment brought up the irken in him.   
  


“Okay, okay. We’re better or whatever, ya happy now.”   
  


He huffed, a smile appearing on his face. He seemed satisfied.   
  


“Yes, now come. Keep following.”

He showed me different floors, walking around the many roundabouts and going through many doors and halls. Everytime we went back to the roundabouts we seemed to get higher and higher, or at least I assumed it was higher.   
  


And it was when we were walking around yet another roundabout when a voice spoke up.

“Zim? Zim is that you?” 

The voice called out from behind, causing Daddy to stiffen.   
  


I was about to turn my head to see who it was, though he seemed to push me forward with a hand on my back, urging me to continue.   
  


“Just go, keep going.”   
  


“But who-”   
  


“Doesn’t matter, don’t look back.  _ Just keep going _ .” 

He hissed, though his anger and slight panic didn’t seem to be directed at me. Was probably for the person who was trying to talk to us.

“Hey! Hey Zim!”

The owner of the voice caught up with us until it was right behind us.

I turned around to see a slightly taller and pudgy irken with grease stains on his uniform. He had a large grin on his face and a very excitable aura to him.   
  


Why did Daddy want to avoid this guy..? He seemed pretty nice.   
  


Daddy turned on his face to face the other, a hesitant and disgusted look on his face.   
  


“Ah.. Skoodge..”    
  


He obviously didn’t like this guy.   
  


“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you! How’ve you been? Wow you haven’t changed a bit!” 

He chirped.   
  


He made a disgusted noise, seeming to try and step in front of me, maybe in an attempt for the focus to not be on me.    
  


“Eugh, yes, not long enough.” 

He sneered. Though the other just laughed as if it was some typical banter.   
  


He leaned to the side a bit, his smile widening as he got a good look at me. I tensed, feeling a little anxious from the sudden attention on me, feeling myself lower a little to try and make myself less noticeable to the other.

“And who’s this? I heard that you had some kind of relationship with some human but-” 

He gasped, coming to realization and eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Zim! Do you have a smeet?! Is this your smeet?!”   
  


He growled, taking another step and putting his arm in front of me.   
  


“That’s none of your business! And for your information, whether they’re my smeet or not I wouldn’t let  _ you  _ associate with them.”   
  


Despite the insult he still seemed cheerful; must have a great sense of confidence I guess. I could really use something like that.   
  


“Come on Yuki,  _ we’re going _ .”

He growled, turning me around and giving me a slight push with his hand on my back.   
  


“Yuki?! Oh what a cute nam-”   
  


“Don’t follow us!” 

He called over his shoulder to the rambling irken that we started to walk away from.   
  


I turned my head to look back, giving a slight awkward smile and trying to give a wave. Seeing him smile and wave back in attempt to say goodbye. Though my hand was smacked down and my attention was turned forward again.   
  


Guess he really didn’t want me talking to that guy.   
  


“Uh so.. Who was that skoodge guy? He seemed nice.”

I tried to find the benefit of the doubt. He let out a noise of disgust at this.   
  


“No one you need to know.”   
  


“Do you two know each other?”   
  


“Unfortunately.”   
  


He obviously didn’t wanna talk about this, but I did. So I was going to push since it didn’t seem like anything actually distressing.    
  


“How?”   
  


He sighed, then giving me a stern look.   
  


“You’re not going to stop asking until I tell you, are you?”

“Nope!” 

I chirped, giving him a smile.   
  


“Ugh.. fine. We met in the academy.. And have come across each other a few other times.”   
  


“Why don’t you like him? He seems so nice.”   
  


“He’s annoying! That’s why! Constantly following me around and trying to talk to me. Plus! He’s smelly! Disgusting!” He made a dramatic face of disgust, causing me to giggle.   
  


“Well I mean.. To each their own.”   
  


“Yes yes, that’s enough about smelly skoodge. Now, onto the rest of Zim’s amazing tour!” 

He announced, then urging me to go on ahead at his side.    
  


Going through another large door that led to wherever he wanted to take me.

____________________________________________________________________________

More rooms, more doors, more hallways. 

Just when I thought there was an end to it all I was met with more of that signature irken architecture. 

It was repetitive but interesting. Like something straight out of some sci-fi movie. 

And I liked the sounds it made; the lights.

It was a sensory wonderland. 

The clicks of Daddy’s heels on the metal, the soft beeps and hum of technology. The soft magenta lights that filled the dim hallways. 

It was all so… relaxing.

Comforting.

It gave the same safe sense of familiarity that the base back at home had. 

Especially with the lack of other workers here at the moment, it proved especially relaxing.

“I wanna see your work.”

“What?”

He spun his head around to face me, a look of confusion on his face.

“I wanna see your work.”

“Why? It’s nothing you would like, smeebie. It’s just all engineering and coding stuff, you know you don’t enjoy that.”

“I mean well yeah… but I still wanna see. Ya know… support you and stuff.” I shrugged. 

He made an unsure noise.

“Mm… I don’t know..”

“Aww please please! I wanna see! Just a quick glance!” I begged, whining a little.

“Well there’s still a lot of workers working there-“

“I just wanna see! Just a sneak peak! I won’t talk to any of the workers I promise!”

“Well-“

“Pleeeeease!!” I pushed, begging and giving him those puppy eyes that I always used.

He sighed again, of course giving in after a dramatic gaze to the floor.   
  


“Fine, but only a quick glance.  _ Then _ we’re heading to the docks.” He told me in a stern tone.   
  


His grip on my hand became a bit tighter as he changed the direction to head to his work station.

It didn’t take too long to get there, but maybe that was because I was practically being dragged behind my dad as he pulled me to his work station. He seemed kinda pissed about it, or maybe he was just anxious. Especially if there were other irkens there.   
  


Peeking in, the room kinda looked similar to how old computer rooms used to be. Big machines with a bunch of lights and wires and all that. People typing and working at the machines, some turning to look at me with confused looks, only to have Zim pull me back.   
  


He let out a nervous laugh.   
  


“Aahahaha, alright times up, no more looking at my work. To the docks we go!”   
  


“But-”   
  


“No buts, ship time!” He declared, then leading me away from the room we were previously peeking in.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________

The loading docks was a much more open spaced area, large and filled with many different types of ships. Ones of all shapes and sizes, all coming in carrying irkens and different cargo.   
Irkens were busy at work unloading and talking, busying around to get their work done.   
  


The ships were all really cool, much different from the ones that Daddy owned. Even cooler than the ones that I saw in the scifi based anime I watched; it was nothing that a human would ever just come up with on spot.   
  


Even if I wasn’t as familiar with the culture, I could definitely tell it was irken. It just had that signature style to it, even with the differences in each ship.

Daddy had found a bunch for us to sit on while we watched the scenery of the docks. There were some other irkens sitting at some other benches too, chatting with one another. They were probably workers taking breaks, as they had the same uniforms as some of the people working. 

So I assumed we wouldn’t look weird just sitting down and watching.   
  


It was actually quite relaxing, and the time passed by quite fast just watching the ships come and go.   
  


You could see the vastness of space through the opening, some invisible field keeping the vacuum out so everyone was safe.   
  


It was really pretty.   
All the stars and dust coming together like some beautiful painting. One of galaxies and vast planets. The ongoing ships just adding to the extravagant atmosphere   
  


I watched everything, feeling content as I laid my head on Daddy’s shoulder. Feeling myself loose any previous tension or anxiety that I had before.   
  


It was quiet, well, if you didn’t count the faint noise and chatter that came from the workers.    
  


It made me tired almost.    
  


Almost.   
  


I didn’t wanna be worn out just yet.

And what seemed like hours of just contently staring into space and zoning out, a voice snapped me out of my trance like state.   
  


“Alright, that’s enough of that. Let’s get something to eat, you must be starving right now. You’ve hardly eaten anything today.”   
  


“Hm? Oh, yeah. I guess.” 

I shrugged, standing up and stretching from sitting down for so long.    
  


I was hungry too, guess I hadn’t realized before with being so distracted.   
  


“Heh heh, tired, smeebie?”   
  


“Hah.. yeah..” I nodded, letting out a small yawn despite trying to wake up.   
  


“How long were we here?”   
  


“Mm.. only about an hour or two, it wasn’t that long.”   
  


Well it sure did seem that long.   
  


“Maybe some food will wake you up. I’ll even let you get a treat, just don’t tell your father.” He grinned, causing me to laugh.   
  


“Okay, I won’t, I promise.”

____________________________________________________________________________

The cafeteria was big and bustling, even bigger than the one at school. It seemed more like a food court at a mall. 

It was brighter than the other places we had been, colored all in purple colors with those banners on the walls.

It was all spaced out in the huge area.

Either way, all the people made me anxious.

I stepped closer to Daddy, grabbing onto his arm and clinging onto it as he led me in.

He chuckled, adjusting his grip so it was a bit tighter. 

He walked us towards what looked like one of those mini restaurants in malls that you would see, but a bit away from the register and towards what seemed like a screen.

Probably a menu or something

It was all in Irken, so I didn’t understand a thing. 

“This is where you can order your food, smeetling! You can scroll and look at everything here so you don’t have to go through the tedious task of ordering it yourself.”

“I can’t read it.”

Might as well be blunt about it.

“Oh, I know of course, smeetling! That’s why I’m here to help you!”

“Well um… are there pictures or something? This is irken food…” I brought up.

I was always pretty picky with my food.

And so far, I had no knowledge of what irken food entailed other than the processed junk food 

Daddy always snacked on when working. 

“Yes yes, of course, let me pull up some you might like.” He said, then going through some of the options and pressing on them.

He ended up going on about what they were like and the textures and taste, seeming pretty excited about the whole thing. 

He gestured and talked about the pictures of food like they were some sorta demonstration; maybe he was just trying to make it fun and interesting for me. 

Even if he went over the stuff he thought  _ I  _ might like, I still felt weary. It was all so new and weird to me, I had no idea what it would even be like.

  
  


So of course what I chose was the closest to Earth food as I could get. Some weird cracker or cookie like thing that was supposed to be sweet. As well as a slushie, which I was thankfully familiar with. A blue raspberry slush to be exact.

Daddy on the other hand ordered something weird. Some weird nugget like things covered in some light purple good. Or maybe it was sauce and some weird biscuits?

Either way it looked gross. 

It was only a few taps and sliding the screen to order the food. Then I was being led to a close table, sitting next to him, and bouncing my leg up and down.

Head in my arms as I glanced throughout the large room, attention going back and forth to the many irkens in the room.

“How are you doing, smeebie?”

“Mm… okay.” I mumbled.

It was an absolute lie, but it’s not like it mattered. He always figured out anyways. 

“Hmm.. everything is going to be fine. I’m here right with you! You don’t have to interact with anyone you don’t want to.”

“Heh heh.. okay.” I gave a slight smile.

We chatted a bit until he went to get the food, leaving me there for a minute or two before he came back with it. Setting my plate in front of me before sitting back down next to me.

I straightened up in my seat, looking down at my plate with uncertainty.

It looked… okay I guess. Similar to some kind of earth food in the very least.

Like a Milano cookie or a Madeline. 

  
  


Still I picked it up and inspected it, still scared to actually take a bite.

“Oh Yuki, just try it! It’s similar to what we eat at home, I promise! Just take one little bite, that’s all I ask. If you don’t like it we can go back to the room and you can eat something there.”

The slushie I trusted, you couldn’t mess that up. It was literally syrup and crushed ice. So how different could it be?

But this? I didn’t trust this.

“You sure..? No offense, but you don’t exactly have the greatest sense of taste.”

He let out a dramatic gasp, slapping his hand to his chest.    
  


“How dare you insult the taste of the great and mighty Zim!”   
  


I laughed, knowing he was just playing around and finding that whole shlick funny.    
  


He smiled, dropping his act and laughing a bit himself.   
  


“Trust me on this one smeet, I know your tastes, and I assure you’ll like this one.”   
  


“Okaaay.”    
  


I took a small bite, the texture crunchy and crumbly like that of a cookie. The taste was a bit subtle but had a hint of vanilla and something else that I wasn’t so sure of.   
  


“Soooo?”

“It’s good I guess.”   
  


“Seee? I told you, you’d like it!” He chirped, happy to have been right.   
  


I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless at this, laughing a little as I took another bite.   
  


I glanced at his meal while eating, making a small face in disgust before going back to my meal.    
Despite it being small it seemed to have filled me, or maybe I was just really hungry or something.   
  


Either way, I ended up finishing before Daddy did.   
  


So I just kinda sat there and waited while he finished his.   
  


Feeling happy and bouncing my leg to a rhythm I thought of in my head. Eventually starting to hum to myself and bounce my leg to the beat, tapping my fingers and stimming in a way that brought serotonin to my brain.    
  


I ended up getting really into my own little song, my humming turning into little chirps and coos that went along with the melody. Quietly to myself yet still audible to anyone who was sitting at 

the table.   
  


And that someone was Daddy.   
  


“Heh heh heh, having fun?”   
  


I jumped a little, startled as I was snapped out of my little headspace to turn and look at him. My cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, realizing that I had started to verbally stim in my little singing session.   
  


Ever since the mutation, I was able to make those chirping and chittering noises. And it made sense why; irken was mainly composed of those kinds of sounds when it came to speaking it verbally.   
  


Even though I didn’t know how to speak it yet other than a few words here and there, I still liked to make the new noises that came with it. Just like all the noises that Daddy would make to comfort me or when he was excited.   
  


I would always hum or squeal when it came to verbally stimming before, so this just opened the doors in terms of stimulus.    
  


“I uh- sorry-” I apologized, looking down to the table to avoid any eye contact.   
  


“No no no, it’s alright! You were just happy is all! You always stim when you’re happy, there’s nothing wrong with that.” He reassured me.   
  


“But… it’s annoying..”   
  


“And when have you ever cared if something is annoying, hm?”   
  


“But the people here-”   
  


“Ah, who cares if they get annoyed? They aren’t worth anything! Least not to us, anyways! Here, Zim will stim with you!” He chirped, then let out a loud and happy chitter. Lengthy and high pitched like always.    
  


It got a few stares and perked up antennae, causing my anxiety to rise. Though he turned my head to only look at him.   
  


A big smile was on his face, encouraging me and helping me feel better in the moment.   
He started his chirps and chitters again, stringing them together into a sweet little melody. It wasn’t anything specific but it was nice to listen to.

I started to tap my fingers again, then my feet. Starting a small hum before breaking into the chirps and chitters, a little louder this time to fit the volume of the other next to me.   
I felt happy, vibing with the rhythm as I sang out in chirps and chitters.   
  


I don’t know how long we went on for, but it left me feeling happy and stimulated. Smiling wide as I laughed with Daddy about it.   
  


I glanced over my shoulder and saw some annoyed irkens, glaring at us and talking amongst themselves.   
  


For once, I didn’t seem to care.   
  


So I turned back, sparking up an enthusiastic conversation with him.   
  


Today has been a fun day.   
  


I hope we can do something like this again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post some pictures of my characters in later chapters as well. I'm thinking about making a server for this too, mostly for just updates and uploading stuff about the characters I guess. I dunno tho.
> 
> Next chapter will be Red's first appearance! Stay tuned!!


	4. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lotta fun writing this chapter!  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Lately Daddy had been taking me out more often.

  
He said he didn’t want me to be stuck in my room all day and that I needed some exercise. 

Though I begged to differ!   
  


But… I guess if I didn’t have anywhere to practice dancing or anything like that, then walks would have to do for now.   
  


Plus, it’s not like he trusted me to go out by myself, it was some safety thing. And the others were busy, either either with friends or some classes that they were taking. Daddy was the only one who didn’t have anything to do other than work.    
  


People didn’t seem to be much of a fan of him here anyways. He didn’t have any friends other than Dad.   
  


And well, I guess that Skoodge guy, but he didn’t seem to like him very much.

Right now we were on another walk, just going through halls and the path that he usually took 

us on. It was a regular part of our routine at this point.   
  


Our walks were usually about an hour or so, so they weren’t too long. I never really got that tired from it.   
  


Plus it was… kinda nice to get out of the room every now and then I guess. But that didn’t mean he was right! It was only sometimes!

Right now we were on one of those walks, more so taking a stroll as we talked and chatted.   
  


Ever since we started these walks, we actually got to hang out a bit more. Back at home he was always so busy with his projects and his own personal work that we wouldn’t get to hang out as much unless I initiated something.   
  


I got to talk a lot about my own personal projects!   
  


I always loved sharing them with people, especially Daddy! He always had such great ideas to exchange with me. They always really helped me when it came to my writing my manga!

Though as we were walking I couldn’t help but notice the insistent stares and whispers of a few irkens. Daddy always told me to ignore them, but I just got this… weird feeling this time.    
It was the same stares that same asshole at school would give me right before he tried to start something.   
  


That same scheming look.. That one full of hatred and disgust.   
  


It sent a shiver down my spine, causing my grip on his hand to tighten out of anxiety and for my shoulders to tense.    
  


“Is everything alright, smeebie?” 

He asked, causing my attention to turn to him.   
  


“Oh uh, yeah I’m fine.”   
  


He didn’t seem convinced.   
  


“You sure?”   
  


“Yeah, yeah.. I’m fine, don't worry. Just got lost in thought.”   
  


“Mmm, alright. Just know you can tell me if something is wrong, alright?” 

He looked at me with concern in his bright magenta eyes.   
  


“I know, I know.”

I nodded, rolling my eyes slightly at his insistence.    
  


And so we continued our walk, and I continued my glances.   
  


It seemed like they were following us. I kept seeing them out of the corner of my eye.   
I was just hoping that they were heading to a place near our walking path, and the fact that my Daddy wasn’t really liked here didn’t really help me to believe that.

And my suspicions seemed to be concerned when we tried to turn a corner, only for the same group to seem to block our path.    
  


They varied in appearances, but I could say they were all taller, even if only slightly, than Daddy. 

And even then, they still appeared intimidating and scary. 

I had a death grip on his hand, taking a step behind him as if to protect myself.   
  


He glanced back at me, then to the irkens in front of us.   
  


“Eheh...Hello fellow coworkers, do you have any business with the great and mighty Zim?” 

He said with confidence, though I could hear the uncertainty in his voice despite that.   
  


They seemed to glance at each other with confused looks, and then laughed as they looked back at Zim.    
  


Speaking back to him in chitters and clicks that I knew the sounds of but not the words. I guess it made sense that they spoke in irken. This was an irken ship made for irkens, not for humans. 

And he responded in irken, seeming to look a bit confused despite the grin that was still on his face.

And they kept going, continuing the conversation in irken much to my confusion, glancing back and forth between who was speaking.   
  


I could only guess what was going on due to the body language and cues. The way their faces contorted into amused and almost mocking.   
  


How they seemed to laugh and chuckle as if what my Daddy was saying was funny.    
The confusion and defensive expression that came over his face.    
  


The way that he tensed and stood more upright and his voice got louder and more shrill. 

It was almost as if they were mocking him, bullying him in a way.

I would stand up, but I didn’t even know what they were saying. And even if I did I doubt Daddy would even let me attempt to do that.   
  


His grip on my hand seemed to be tighter and he had stepped more in front of me as if blocking me.   
  


I could tell when he was starting to get protective and defensive. 

And then when the tallest in the group gestured to me with a laugh did I see my Dad’s face contort into utter anger.

Growling and his words filled with utter rage, shielding me from the supposed attackers and yelling back at them much to their amusement. 

I would’ve been more offended if I could understand what they said, but I at least knew it was some remark about me. And Daddy didn’t take well to anyone talking bad about his kids or 

husband. He always took it so personally, as if they were insulting him directly. 

Though what scared me was the possibility of it being a  **_threat_ ** .

By the way he was acting it almost seemed like one, and that made my anxiety skyrocket. 

Cowering behind Daddy to try and hide behind him better and even starting to quiver. 

And it’s when they took a step forward that he took a step back, still shielding me from the others.   
  


My heart was racing.

My body felt frozen in fear and anxiety.   
  


Daddy always said he would keep me safe but… I was scared of what would happen.   
  


They had an advantage over me. Over us.    
  


He changed his position more so to tower over me, his arms around me in a protective manner as he glared and hissed at the oncomers. 

He spat out harsh clicks and hisses as if he was spitting out threats towards the others.And if I didn’t know him, I would say he looked dangerous if not feral at this point.   
  


And the others gave the same back, holding that same dangerous look and standing as if they were ready to start a fight.

And it made sense.

Irkens did really seem to be fond of violence and fighting, and they also really did not seem to like my Daddy.

So it made sense if some of them would want to try and attack him if they saw him as vulnerable.

I tried to be as close to him as I could, clinging to his uniform as I buried my face into his shirt. I could feel his arm around me and the other close, still reached out in case he needed to fight back.   
  


The clicks and chitters started to fade out into a blur of white noise the more we backed towards the wall.   
  


The more that other irkens started to notice.   
  


The more that others started to gather around to see the commotion.

Or maybe they just wanted to see a fight.   
  


Or maybe they just wanted to see the Zim they all hated get what they thought he deserved. 

I could hear the murmurs and see the many different colored orbs watching us when I would peek out.

I could feel both his arms start to hold me tightly, not wanting to let go.   
  


Mixed in with all the chitters, clicks and hisses, I thought I heard the familiar whirring of technology and of a PAK. Then the sound of metal hitting the floor near us.   
Daddy had his PAK legs out, caging us as if he was protecting the both of us from everyone. So he had a ready weapon in case a fight broke out.   
  


He was hunched over, hissing and growling out irken to the others in a feral manner.   
  


It was hard to breathe.

Everything was getting blurry and things were starting to feel hot.   
  


Then cold.   
  


Then both.   
  


Everything going so fast and swirling together. The only sensations being the blurred background noise and the tight grip that Daddy had on me.   
  


The way his claws dug into my hoodie like it was the last thing he would ever hold.    
  


The way his chest rose up and down about as fast as mine.   
  


It felt like I was going to die.   
  


It felt like  _ we  _ were going to die.   
  


We were gonna die.   
  


I don’t want to die.   
  


_ Clank clank clank _   
  


“What’s going on here?”   
  


A deep and unfamiliar voice cut it’s way through the white noise, snapping me back to reality.   
I looked up from my Daddy’s shirt, being greeted by one of the tallest people I think I’ve ever seen, standing at about 9 ft tall.   
  


Donned in armor from head to toe, painted in red with black accents. It looked like some mecha suit from some anime if you didn’t count the tapestry like garments. 

Still and intimidating, his presence sweeping silence over everyone.    
  


His red eyes looked down at everyone with disapproval.    
  


He must be a Tallest.   
  


Tallest Red from the way he dressed.   
  


One of the irkens in the group turned to face him, looking up in a nervous expression.   
The previous danger that they presented was now completely gone, replaced by one of servitude and fear.

One of a kiss ass.   
  


They spoke.   
  


“A-ah, I’m so sorry my Tallest I was just-”   
  


“You were what?” 

He raised an eyebrow, his expression not changing. His voice was booming yet so calm.    
  


It reminded me of a general of some kind of army.

And I couldn’t help but notice that now I could understand what they were saying.

Daddy had always told me that PAKs automatically translated what irkens were saying to others, and what others were saying to them, so there was no need for learning languages. They were practically built in translators!

But I guess that they could also make it to where others couldn’t understand them if they wanted to, or maybe it was just them not using the translators.   
  


I would never understand PAKs.    
  


“I-I was just uh-”   
  


“Uhuh, what I saw,  _ smaller _ , was you straying from your work post to try and start a fight. Is that correct?”   
  


A simple nod from the other.   
  


“Then if you want to keep your place on this ship, I’d suggest you get back to your post before I change my mind.” 

He threatened, narrowing his eyes down at the smaller irken.    
  


“Y-yes my Tallest.” 

They nodded, then scurrying away with the rest of the group.   
  


He turned, facing the crowd.   
  


“What are you all standing around for? Get back to work!” 

He yelled, causing the other irkens to jump and scurry on back to their posts. 

Then he turned back to us, deep red eyes focused on Daddy, his eyes narrowed.

“M-my Tallest-“ Daddy started to speak up. 

“Save it.” 

He interrupted, his voice as sharp as a knife.

We both tensed. 

“I don’t want you going around causing any trouble,  _ Zim _ . Consider yourself lucky you’re even here.” 

He spat, venom dripping in every word. Yet his voice still sounded professional as if he was giving orders. 

“Now go take you and your-“ 

He paused, attention going to me as he narrowed his eyes. He was silent for a few seconds, seeming to ponder. 

Guess it wasn’t everyday that you saw a human on this ship.

“...smeet and head back to your quarters.”

Daddy nodded.

“Y-yes my Tallest.”

“And I would hope that an occurrence like this will  _ not _ happen again.” 

“Yes my Tallest, of course. Thank you, my Tallest.” 

He continued, feebly going on and then turning to me. His PAK legs had retreated back into his PAK.

I guess that meant things were better now. 

“Come on Yuki, let’s go.”

He told me in a soft tone, letting go of me but sliding his hand to the small of my back. He gently pushed me forward, leading me in the opposite direction. 

Back towards our living space. 

Glancing back for a second and then turning his attention back to me. He pulled me close to his side with his arm, rubbing my arm in order to comfort me.

In the distance, I could hear the familiar clanking of the metal boots. Getting quieter and quieter as he left the smaller quarters.

_______________________________________

We didn’t even get back to the room before I broke down into tears.

We had just gotten back to the hallway that led to our living space and I stopped in our tracks, sobbing and barely able to keep myself up.

I had held back the whole walk back and I could only hold up for so long.

Daddy held me up, almost cradling me in his arms as he let out soft hushes and chitters.

His grip was tight as he held me close, huddling against me like he did before.

My tears made my sight blurry and it was hard to hear what he was exactly saying.

Maybe it was Irken.

He always spoke in Irken when he tried to comfort me. 

His hand was on my head, gently petting my hair and nuzzling his face into it. 

I couldn’t help but notice how his hand quivered.

How his hold was the exact same as before.

His breath was shaky and uneven despite his comforting words. I can’t imagine how scary the situation must’ve been for him, especially when he had to act like a parent.

He lifted my head, his hands on either side as he cupped my face. He wiped my tears away with his thumb, eyes starting into mine.

“Everything is going to be okay smeebie, alright? Everything is okay.”

He reassured, then turning my head to look at some of the lights.

“See? Look. We’re back in our own hallway. The one with the pretty lights, you like them right?”

“Mhm.” I nodded.

“It’s safe here, no one else is here. This is our own little hallway, no one else can come in here, okay?”

I sniffled, my sobs having died down a bit. I tried to wipe my tears myself.

“Okay.” I nodded.

He sighed and smiled, seeming relieved. He placed a kiss on my forehead. He still seemed a bit shaky. 

He pulled me to his side, holding me close as we walked into my room. He made sure to lock the door behind us with the keypad.

Just to be safe.

Instead of letting me just calm down in my own room, he walked into his own. 

It was a bit bigger, and near the nightstand was Dad.

He turned and looked up, a bit confused but then concerned as he saw our state.

He rushed over to us both, seeming panicked and not sure what to do.

“Oh god what happened?! You two look horrible, I mean-oh just sit down.” He cut himself off, leading us both to the bed to sit down on. 

He went to Daddy, checking him frantically and giving him a tight hug. Maybe he was trying to see if he was hurt. It would make sense. Daddy did have a bad habit of getting in fights with people. Dad always had to hold him back whenever someone made him mad. There was a reason Daddy was banned from parent teacher night.

I couldn’t help but stare when Dad hugged him. 

It was… comforting in a way.

To see Dad hold him so tightly and close.

The little whispers they did to one another so I couldn’t listen to what they were saying.

It made me feel like we were still at home.

Then he pulled away, attention turning to me. He adjusted his glasses, then scooting over to me and did the same thing he did to Daddy.

“Are you okay? You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Of course not, Dib-stink. You really think Zim would dare like his smeet get hurt?” 

Daddy’s voice was a bit strained.

Tired.

Dad turned his head back towards him, hands still on my shoulders.

And he laughed, rolling his eyes and losing tension in his shoulders.

“Well I was afraid the  _ both  _ of you got hurt. Am I not allowed to be worried for my husband and child?” He asked in a playful tone.

Daddy scoffed.

“Of course not! You should know better than to be worried about the mighty Zim! He can handle anything!” 

He declared, putting his hand to his chest. But he softened, the ego fading once again. 

“But… Zim is… flattered that you would worry about him. And his smeet of course.” He added on, quickly gathering himself once again from being more sappy. 

Dad laughed, seeming relieved to have this familiar interaction. Then he turned to me, with a softer expression.   
  


He brought his hands up to my face, cupping it and checking to see if I was okay.   
  


“They’re fine, Dib-beast! They were with me the whole time and you think I’d let them get hurt?”   
  


“No! I’m just checking to make sure! Just in case!” He spat back, getting defensive over his actions.   
  


Then huffing and turning back to check on me once again.   
  


“Are you okay, sweetie? How ya doin’?” He asked, wiping a dried tear from my cheek and brushing some hair out of my face.   
  


“Mmm… mhm, just tired..”

I told him, trying to give him a smile.   
  


“Mm..” He looked at me, observing me and my reaction.   
  


“Yeah.. I bet you are. Looks like you had a rough time.. You  _ and _ your father.” 

He glanced back at the irken sitting on the side of the bed, chuckling at the dirty look he got.   
  


“Say, howabout we all watch a movie tonight, eh? Somethin’ nice and light hearted, like disney. That sound good? We can have popcorn and all the stuff you like.”   
  


I nodded, finding that idea a good way to wind down from the night.   
  


Hopefully it would help Daddy too.   
  


He was pretty shaken up about the whole thing even if he didn’t like to admit it.   
  


He’s always been like that.

  
  


“That’s great. So, how does it sound to you two?” He looked over to the doorway on the left, the two other irkens peeking from around the corner.   
  


Wow. I hadn’t even noticed they had been eavesdropping.   
  


Either I was just out of it or they had gotten better at sneaking.   
  


Maybe Mimie had given Rek some tips. She was always so good at sneaking up on people, though unintentionally. Maybe it was cause she was such a quiet hermit. If I didn’t know any 

better, I’d think she was nonverbal or something.

Rek on the other hand was the exact opposite of quiet, kinda like Daddy. But edgier and dumb. At least he was finally learning some skills that would actually fit his dream job as an invader

They both tensed, startled that they got caught.    
  


Rek hissed something at my sister, the usual angry expression on his face. Then he grumbled and stepped out, arms crossed and pouting that he was caught. Mimie followed, looking more guilty than anything.    
  


“I think it sounds fine… I like the older films.” Mimie said, smiling awkwardly at us.   
  


“Mm yeah, whatever.” 

Rek added on, rolling his eyes and still grumbling to himself.   
  


“Hi bootlicker.” 

I greeted, my voice softer and more worn than I realize.   
  


“Be nice!”

Both parents snapped, eyes and stern expressions on me.   
  


I laughed slightly but rolled my eyes.   
  


Guess I had to be nice to my brother here too; the rules didn’t change.

“Fine, sorry.” I said half heartedly. 

“We just wanted to check up on what was going on. You seemed pretty worried.” Mimie spoke up, a concerned expression on her face. “Right, Rek?” 

She added, giving him a light jab in the arm.   
  


“Yeah, yeah. We were worried, or whatever.”

Aw, so he did care.

“Everything is fine. Yuki and your father just had… a little  _ incident _ . You two are making sure to be careful on the ship, right?”   
  


“Yeah.” They both nodded and said at the same time.    
  


“Good, we don’t want anything to happen to you.   
  


Rek laughed in a cocky manner.   
  


“Hah! As if! I’ll kick their asses before they can even touch me!”   
  


Both my parents narrowed their eyes at him.   
  


“ _ Language _ .”   
  


“Ugh, fine. Sorry.” He grumbled, going back to being angry.    
  


“I just… want you all to be careful here. You have to remember we’re not exactly welcome here.” 

Dad stated, causing everyone to fall silent.   
  


To look away awkwardly as tension settled in.   
  


Even Daddy avoided eye contact.   
  


“We all have to remember that we’re outsiders, even you Rek.” He looked towards my brother. “You just need to be careful with who you interact with. Be careful where you go, you don’t know what can happen.”   
  


A few more moments of silence.   
  


He was right though.   
  


We weren’t welcome here.   
  


A lot of it had to do with association with Daddy. 

I didn’t know what he did, but people here sure didn’t like him cause of it. And that meant  _ anything _ that had to do with him.   
  


Also there was probably the part that me and Dad were human. Well, mostly human due to some living modifications. 

“Well uh.. How about you kids go wash up. Then we can start the movie, sound good?” He smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.   
  


We all nodded, my siblings then shuffling out of the room and back to theirs. 

I saw Dad scoot closer to Daddy, pulling him close to his side and whispering something in his ear.   
  


Daddy looked… sad.    
  


Broken up.   
  


Tired.   
  


Dad turned his head to me once again.   
  


“Go wash up, kay?”   
  


“Kay.” I nodded, then shuffling out of the room.   
  


Guess they wanted some alone time. 

We all washed up and changed into our pajamas early.

We actually ended up having a movie marathon since we couldn’t decide on just one to watch. Especially since Rek wanted something more action based and not ‘some stupid musical’.

But otherwise it was all fun! It was the first time that felt actually normal since we’ve been here.   
We had popcorn and a nice dinner in the small living room like space on the couch.   
  


I’m guessing we had gotten a bigger living space than most due to being a special case.

Even Rek ended up having a good time and laughing, which is always a surprise to see.    
It was so nice having a family night like this again. I really missed these.

We all got to sit on the couch cuddling up to one another- well- other than Rek. He tried his best to be as far from everyone else.   
  


He was too cool for cuddling apparently. Not like I wanted to cuddle his bootlicking ass anyways.   
  


Then we all ended up getting sleepy, falling asleep on the couch.

Daddy started to drift off leaning against Dad’s side, and I ended up falling asleep on both of their laps. While Mimie kind of fell asleep leaning against Daddy, and Rek on the side of the couch.

I hoped we could have another one of these marathons.

Just to give some sense of normalcy.   
  


I missed it.   
  


It helped to make me forget the fact that we were on such an unwelcoming ship.   
  


An irken ship.

One with a hostile crew.   
  


One where your height determines your status.   
  


One with a large scary man with red eyes rules.

One where the invader, Zim, my father, is utterly despised in the eyes of the public. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna end up making a discord for this fic. I know it's not that popular but it would be fun and nice for organization. Also I can post all my references for it and all the stuff I've drawn.  
> I'll put a link on later chapters once I've made it.


	5. The Tallest's Smeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, but it's the introduction of Iya! She's a main character and I'm so excited to write her more in further chapters! I hope y'all enjoy!!

Another day on the ship.    
  


Another day out on a walk.   
  


_ Another day of sneaking out _ .

Even if that whole incident with the tallest ot whatever freaked me out, I still would sneak around. After all, it was an act of rebellion! I had to do at least  _ some  _ act of rebellion while I was here. Otherwise I’d be out of character! Off brand!   
  


We couldn’t have that.   
  


So I resorted to sneaking out, even if it was just on walks.    
  


It especially became useful the busier Daddy got with work.   
  


Usually it was just the normal routine me and Daddy would go on; mostly cause I didn’t wanna get lost. That would really suck.   
  


Especially since it would mean I would get caught and then my parents would find out.    
  


But I have strayed off just a tiny bit.   
  


Just in nearby rooms and hallways that I could easily remember and locate. 

And with all this, I felt a new found freedom.   
  


Liberated in a way.   
  


I was getting to just wander where I wanted in somewhere I originally thought was a threat.   
  


A place that was unsafe and unwelcoming.   
  


To the point where I couldn’t go anywhere without the protection of my parents. But now I didn’t need any protection! I could handle things myself and go about my day without someone hovering over me.   
  


As much as I liked all the positive attention, it was starting to get annoying at this point. I understood why Daddy was so anxious, but I just wished he trusted me a bit more to be more independent.

But instead I got an anxious irken hovering over me every five seconds to make sure I was okay.   
  


I was handling everything great so far!   
  


I was good at going unnoticed and keeping quiet!   
  


All the places that I’ve found so far had little to no people in them, and I was even starting to recognize the patterns of when people were there or not.   
  


Or technically any work shifts they may have.    
  


Making sure to be unnoticed at school by some people really helped in a situation like this. It made me feel powerful in a way.

Powerful to get away with such things in a place like this. 

It felt like I was taking power back that was taken away from me.   
  


I was revolting against the system!   
  


They couldn’t tell me what to do! No matter how many rules were set, I would always break them!   
  


Daddy was the one who inspired me and all.   
  


Even if he wasn’t totally against the system like I was, he still didn’t care what others thought!   
  


He always told me stories in his past of how he did great things despite all the obstacles in his way. Even if he didn’t always succeed, his enthusiasm was always so inspiring.   
  


He never cared how many people doubted him or tried to put him down; he always pushed through in spite of everyone’s doubts and oppression!   
  


Things just weren’t fair, and I wanted to make them fair. And in order to do that, I have to have the passion and enthusiasm that Daddy has, even if our goals are different. 

So for now, I would channel that enthusiasm into breaking the rules. Sneaking around the ship despite me not being able to.

They couldn’t tell me what to do.

____________________________________________________________________________

I was going on my usual line walks, once again trying to stray just a bit off path to see what new things I could find.

And by new things I could find I meant new places that could be all to myself.

I was completely lost in thought, daydreaming about some magical girl stuff I had thought about.

I had gotten a recent spout of inspiration for my manga. It made me so excited to go and work on it when I got back!

The massive did give a strange sense of inspiration to me and my creative juices. Maybe it was because it was so unfamiliar.

The beautiful lights and strange technology gave such leeway for new ideas!

There was just so much you could do and create and-

_ Slam! _

I ran into another body, grumbling in irritation and stepping back. I growled, looking up with irritation.

“Watch it!”

I was greeted with the sight of some much taller than me, maybe a little over six feet.

An irken with lilac colored armor, all coming together with the signature slit skirt that she wore.

And what stood out even more were those striking lilac eyes that glared daggers down at me.

“Watch it?  _ Me? _ How dare some  _ smaller _ tell  _ me _ to watch it.” She snapped, venom dripping in every word.

“You’re the one who should be watching it,  _ smaller _ .”

She must be one of those Irkens elites or whatever. One of those taller ones that thought they were waaay better than everyone.

But if so, why was she in the smaller quarters? Didn’t they hate ‘smallers?’

Maybe she was just here to bully people and assert power. Sounds like something Irkens would do to be honest.

“You? I don’t even know who ya fuckin are, calm down.” I sneered, glaring right back at her. 

“Calm down?!  _ Do you know who I am?! _ ” she snapped, very offended and putting her hand to her chest.

“No, I just said that I didn’t know who you fucking are. Can’t you fucking hear?” I snapped back, getting riled up and already pissed at whoever this self entitled bitch was.

I was having a good ol time and she just had to ruin it all!

Technically I started it yeah, but I didn’t expect her to act all entitled and self important!

That wasn’t my fault!

She growled, narrowing her eyes at me and putting my hands on her hips.

“I’m  _ Iya _ . Smeet of the  _ Tallests  _ and  _ heir _ to the throne.”

“And I’m Yuki, smeet of my parents and heir to fuck you.”

This didn’t help my situation, causing her to take a step towards me, trying to make herself look 

more intimidating. And she was, but I couldn’t let her know that. I couldn’t let this girl bother me. 

Plus, she could easily be lying. Who knew if she was actually the kid of the tallests? 

Even if she really was the kid of the tallests, that wouldn’t mean anything. I would still treat her the same as long as she kept this shut up.

“Watch your fucking mouth if you know what’s good for you.”

I smirked, knowing exactly what I was getting into. 

Why not have some fun with the self entitled Irken? If she was going to talk to me like this, she deserved the same. 

Plus, it was fun to mess with people like her. I’d be okay spending a few extra minutes messing with this girl instead of going right back to my chambers.

The manga could wait, this would be more fun. 

All that taunting my brother would finally go to good use. Time to see how it all paid off. 

I crossed my arms, looking her up and down with an unimpressed look. 

“Oh I know what’s good for me. Do you know what’s good for you,  _ bitch?”  _ I emphasized, a grin worming it’s way onto my face as I looked her in the eye. 

The taller irken’s mouth turned up into a snarl, leaning down slightly just to make eye contact with me.

“What did you just call me?”

“I called you a bitch, bitch.” I repeated smugly.

“I’ll have you know I’m of high status that demands high respect. Calling me a fucking ‘bitch’ is the last thing you want to do.”

I snorted.

“All I see is a self entitled brat.”

She let out a huff, straightening herself out it again and standing at her full height again.

“ _ Apologize _ .”

I rolled my eyes, shifting my weight a bit while looking up at her.

She was threatening, and she probably was someone I didn’t want to mess with. But this was just so fun to do.

To challenge authority and piss them off. She deserved it!

It was about time that  _ someone _ stood up to someone like her. And if no one else would do it, I would. 

“No, why should I?”

“Why should you- eugh.” She rolled her eyes, giving me a look of disgust.

“You smallers are so disrespectful. And stupid apparently.”

Well this got my attention. 

“Can’t fucking understand why you should apologize to your Tallest-“ she laughed, finding that 

funny.

Her expression changed into a cocky smirk to mirror mine. It made me hesitate. 

“Maybe you should apologize before I throw ya down the fucking trash shoot.”

I scoffed.

“You wouldn’t. I bet you can’t even handle getting ready in the morning without the help of your  _ little servants _ to help you.” I mocked, laughing as I made fun of her.

But I was caught off guard as I felt the back of my hood being grabbed, then being yanked up into the air.

She lifted me up to her eye level, anger on her face once again.

“Ya wanna fuckin’ test that?” She growled, her voice low and dangerous.

I felt a shock of anxiety, recognizing the danger and the risk. 

Being lifted up all of a sudden was kinda scary. I didn’t actually want to get hurt, I just wanted to start a fight.

But I wouldn’t show her that I was anxious- I had to win this.

I hesitated, but laughed nonetheless. 

“Ya wouldn’t, pussy.”

“ _ Oh, but I will-“ _

“YUKI.”

The familiar shrill voice had both our heads turning, being greeted by the panicked magenta eyed irken that was in the same hallway. 

He rushed over, filled to the brim with anxiety.

Fuck.

“And who are you?” She asked, eyes narrowed at him and still holding me up.

“Z-Zim my Tallest, I work in-“

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Why are you here,  _ I’m busy _ .”

“A-Ah yes well-“

“Well, what?”

“That’s my smeet, my Tallest.”

She looked at him for a few seconds. 

Then to me.

Then back to him.

“ _ This  _ is your smeet?”

“Y-yes my Tallest.”

“Huh.” she simply responded, seeming to think.

“P-please my Tallest they did not know any better. They are simply a smeet from earth, they do not know the glorious ways of the Massive and your mighty rule.” he pleaded, anxiety and panic in his voice as he made himself look lower.

“Hmmm…”

She kept her gaze on me once again, starting and observing me for a few seconds.

Then she dropped me.

What a bitch.

I hissed in pain at the impact, sending her a quick glare in her direction.

Daddy rushed over to me, gathering me and helping me get up.

“Thank you so much, my Tallest! I am forever grateful!” he thanked, really kissing some ass right now.

She rolled her eyes, her hand on her hip once again.

“Whatever. Just teach your smeet some fucking respect. Make sure this doesn’t fucking happen again.” She snapped.

And Daddy simply nodded.

“Of course my Tallest, whatever you say.” He complied, then wrapping his arm around me and turning around.

He let me into the direction of our chambers, a nervous smile on his face and his muscles tense.

I looked back for a second to see her still standing there, glaring and judging the two of us.

I had a feeling this wouldn’t be the last time I would be seeing her.

_______________________________________

Once we were out of that hallway and out of the other’s sight, I was turned around and greeted with a harsh look.

“Yuki Membrane.”

Oh no.

Full name always meant trouble.

Even more so the look.

He never got angry like this unless we did something that was reeaaally bad.

I tensed, feeling a spike of anxiety of what was going to come.

“Not only did you sneak around behind my back and do exactly what I told you not to do, but you also dIRECTLY DISRESPECTED ONE OT THE TALLESTS!” he practically screamed, throwing his hands up in a dramatic gesture.

I avoided eye contact, taking the usual nervous position as I felt immediate guilt.

I never liked when he yelled.

But then again, I never liked when he got upset at me in general. Even if it was just disappointment. 

As much as I didn’t like to admit it, I really valued his opinion on me. I didn’t want him to love me 

any less cause of something stupid I did.    
  


He sighed, shaking his head and putting it in his hands.   
  


It was a deep sigh, one of disappointment.   
  


He looked up, magenta eyes looking into mine.   
  


What was stern and angry shifted to a look of guilt. Did I really look that upset?   
  


He took my hands in his, holding them tightly and making eye contact.   
  


I always hated eye contact.   
  


“Smeebie.” he stated, getting my attention.   
  


His voice was softer yet strained.   
  


“I put these rules in place for a reason. For  _ your _ safety! You could’ve died! Do you know how worried I was when I saw you weren’t in your room?!”

His grip tightened on my hands; I could feel how he shook and quivered in anxiety.   
  


He made a noise of frustration, not really knowing what to say. A string of frustrated irken followed his noise and he let out a deep sigh once again.   
  


He turned, letting go of one hand so he was just holding one.   
  


He started to lead me back down the hallway, back to the route that led to our living space.   
  


“You worried me, Yuki. You  _ need to _ follow the rules. They’re put in place for a reason and you just found out why.” he spat, not even looking at me while we walked back.   
  


And he continued rambling for a bit, just the usual you need to be safe and this place is dangerous sort of thing.   
  


And I sorta tuned it out to be honest.   
  


As much as I felt guilty and upset for making him upset, I didn’t wanna hear all of this over and over again. He has a bad habit of repeating himself over and over again so I always tended to tune his lectures out.   
  


“Daddy?” I asked when he paused.   
  


“Yes?”   
  


“Am I grounded?”   
  


A moment of silence.   
  


“Well… you’re grounded from going outside in the meantime, even if it’s just going outside in the hallway. You don’t step out unless me or your father are there to get you.”   
  


I groaned.   
  


“Got it?”   
  


“Ugh, got it.”   
  


“Good, don’t do this again.”   
  


We finally made it to my room, Daddy using the code to open the door.   
  


Once he stepped into the room, he turned around once again, placing his hands on my shoulders.   
  


“Smeebie, I love you. Don’t you ever forget that, alright?”   
  


I nodded, giving him a slight smile.   
  


“I won’t, don’t worry.”   
  


He sighed, looking a bit relieved but pretty tired.   
  


“I'm going to go spend time with your father, come get me if you need me, alright? Otherwise me and your father want to spend some alone time.”   
  


I laughed a bit, nodding.   
  


“Enjoy time with dad.”   
  


He nodded, then backing up and turning to leave.   
  


I watched him walk away and into the door that led to his and Dad’s room, and I thought.   
  


I was definitely gonna sneak out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a server for this fic! It's most for art, character info and chapter updates to be honest but it would also be a lovely way to interact with you all!  
> I'll also give info on this au and such that I won't include directly in the fic so you can have background and all that  
> Here's the link, hope y'all enjoy and join!  
> https://discord.gg/vqQkEQ3


	6. New Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned!! I've been more motivated to write lately!! This chapter came out more gay than I intended it to so sfgdghfhgdf you're welcome. Enjoy!

Technically I was grounded for stepping out of my room without a guardian.   
  


But did that stop me from doing exactly that?

Of course not.

It just meant I had to be more careful.   
  


Take some precautions.   
  


I tried to be better at my timing, checking my phone at all for the different times my dad would get off. And thankfully he didn’t get back that early. I was better at sneaking around and going unnoticed. Which was definitely easier when no one was around.   
  


It also helped if I went off route a bit. Then it would be easier to not get caught. Of course I had to memorize the new routes and such, but it was worth it to have a little bit of freedom. 

Plus, it allowed me to see new parts of the quarters!

I had to admit, some parts of this ship could be really pretty. Especially the parts where the lights were all focused and clumped together. They always illuminated the place with magenta and purple hues. They were such pretty colors.   
  


I liked to take pictures of them. It always gave room for inspiration.   
If there was anything I could appreciate about irken culture, it would definitely be their aesthetics. 

While I wasn’t a big fan of their uniforms, I was definitely a fan of the way their technology and architecture looked. It would definitely be something I would implement in my manga.   
Well, if I found a place for it in my manga that is. It wasn’t something that exactly went well with the magical girl aesthetic, even the tragic and dark kinds.   
  


It was more futuristic and action based stuff that it would suit.   
  


So it might be a challenge to properly implement something like that.   
  


But the main benefit was still the freedom I gained.    
  


It was sooo much better than having to walk with my daddy 24/7. I loved him but that didn’t 

mean I wanted to be with him all the time.

I needed my space too.

____________________________________________________________________________

Today was going down one of the newer routes.   
  


I had gone down it maybe once or twice, but that was really it. I had just gone down it to gain some sense of familiarity, but nothing to actually just stroll and take in the whole thing.    
  


The hallway seemed to be less busy, but the rooms it led to seemed to be pretty packed.    
I could hear chatter and what I assumed was irken being spoken.   
  


Laughter and just general joy.   
  


Maybe this was some sort of recreational kind of place?

There wasn’t the same formal like atmosphere that came from it like it did with everything else. 

So in a way, it was kinda nice to differ from the use tension.   
  


I always felt more on edge in the work based atmospheres, those being the places I tended to try and go unnoticed the most.   
  


Irkens seemed more… judgemental there. A bit more dangerous.    
  


I didn’t wanna risk anything by treading in those spaces more than I should.

Maybe they were just all irritable and took it out on people, it would make sense. Work could really stress a person out, especially if it was hard or repetitive.

They could have shitty coworkers.   
  


Or maybe they just plain out didn’t like their job.   
  


There was also the aspect of those who were shorter getting shit from those taller than them. It was kidna how their whole society worked.   
  


So it was understandable if they held any resentment or anger for being talked down to constantly.   
  


I didn’t know.   
  


Either way, I tried to stay away from those places.

And even here I was trying to be cautious.   
  


Laid back or not, I’d rather avoid anyone I don’t know.   
  


I didn’t want a repeat of the last incident I had when with Daddy. Especially since I was on my own, and had a disadvantage. 

I was walking down the hall, strolling and generally taking my sweet time since no one seemed to be out in the actual hallway.   
  


I was distracted by the hanging wires and lights that were on the ceiling, they were always so cool to look at.   
  


Kind of just walking and focusing on that, hoping that I wouldn’t accidentally bump into something or someone. I was confident that I wouldn’t at least.   
  


“Yuki?” a familiar gravely and rough voice caught my attention, turning to it.   
  


In one of the doorways was the bastard himself, all high and mighty in his dumb trenchcoat and 

edgy combat boots.   
  


“Oh, hey bootlicker.”   
  


He growled, face contorting into one of anger and offense.   
  


“Don’t call me that!”   
  


“Okay, bootlicker.” I snickered.   
  


He just growled, rolling his eyes and sticking his hands into his pockets.

“What the fuck are you doin’ out here. Though you were grounded or somethin’' he said, leaning against the doorway and looking down at me.   
  


“I am, I just don’t care. Doesn’t matter long as I got caught.”   
  


“Good point.”   
  


There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.   
  


“So what’re you doin’ here? Doesn’t exactly look like the place to be dark and edgy.”   
  


He huffed, ignoring my obvious insult as usual.

Sometimes it would start fights, and we would piss each other off until it started a chase or some physical stuff.   
  


But we were both smart enough to know not to do that on this ship outside of our living space, and that was for two reasons.

One: I obviously wasn’t allowed out by myself, and any fighting could get us caught. Whether it was cause of the ruckus we made or simply due to the marks it would leave. Cause Daddy knew that Rek was out by himself, and he would know we had been fighting if we were both covered in cuts and bruises.    
  


Plus, Rek wasn’t a snitch. He may be an edgy bastard who licks the boots of whoever he’s idolizing, but he respects the no snitch policy.   
  


And if he did, well then all hell would break loose and there would be no order.

Two: it could easily gain unwanted attention for both of us on this ship.   
  


Even though he had the most advantage for fitting in here, even he had to stay careful. If he started anything unwanted, he could also get in trouble.   
  


And not just with our parents.

Even his dumbass was being cautious about the whole thing.

“Hanging out.”   
  


“With who?”   
  


“Friends.”   
  


“What friends?”   
  


“Stop askin fuckin questions.” He growled, gaining another snicker.   
  


“Why?” I asked again just to annoy him.   
  


He rolled his eyes again, fumbling a bit before giving me a dirty look.   
  


“I-ugh, look, it’s none of your damn business! I’m just hanging out with some friends I made here. Ya don’t need to know anymore shit about them and ya don’t gotta meet em.”   
  


Wow, defensive much?   
  


“I don’t wanna meet em, calm down.”   
  


He sighed, trying to calm his anger so he didn’t get loud and alert the others.   
  


“What’re ya out here for anyways?”   
  


“Was gonna get some snacks for everyone.”   
  


“Can I come?”   
  


“ _ No _ . Don’t follow me.” he snarled.

I put my hands up defensively, backing up a bit and rolling my eyes.

“Fine fine, fuck.” 

He was so dramatic!

I stood there for a sec, watching him practically stomp off in some direction, then around the corner.

What a bitch.

Welp, time to continue my little ‘journey’.

_______________________________________

I was further along my path, balancing out trying to remember where I came from and daydreaming. 

Well, daydreaming mostly at this time.

I couldn’t help it! I was so used to daydreaming 24/7. And right now, a certain scene was on my mind.

The big climax of a magical girl fight scene! The one where the hero confronts the villain and monologues about justice and the power of love. The moment of tears and emotion.

The moment where the villain hesitates and almost rebounds, but immediately goes back to their role.

Oh the drama! It was perfect!

A sweet and emotional moment full of conflict and maybe even a drop of tragedy!

And it almost reached its peak when-

“Hey! Hey!”

My fantasy was interrupted by a voice, whipping my head in the direction.

Who was ruining my day dream?

I couldn’t help but feel irritated by the whole thing.

But it was quickly replaced by curiosity at the familiar sight of the irken who was calling my name.

It was the same stout one who Daddy was disgusted at. 

What was his name? 

Maybe it started with an ‘S’?

Skoodge maybe?

I could always ask.

He ran up to me, a smile on his face. This made me realize that he was actually a bit taller than 

me, but not by much.

But I didn’t feel intimidated.

He more so gave off a warm and comforting feeling.

“Hey! You’re Zim’s smeet, right?”

I nodded, quiet and feeling hesitant despite him appearing non threatening.

You could never be sure.

“I never got to properly introduce myself before! I’m Skoodge, nice to meet you!” He reached out his hand to shake.

I looked down at his hand, and then back to him.

I kept my hands to myself.

He simply put his hands back at his side, respecting my decision. 

“Your name is Yuki, right?”

I nodded. 

“Hah, good thing I remembered! Just like Zim to choose a great name! Quite the way to honor Tallest Miyuki I must say.” 

He rambled a bit, only stopping when he realized I looked confused as hell.

Which I was.

Who was tallest Miyuki?

I thought the current leaders were named after colors.

Maybe it was a leader in history?

He laughed nervously.

“Ahahah, look there I go off again. I’m sorry, I bet you’re probably all confused, smeet.”

I nodded once again, still silent.

A few seconds passed before I actually spoke up.

“Why are you talking to me…?” My voice was much quieter than I thought it would be right now.

“Huh-?”

“I mean… why are you talking to me..? I thought irkens didn’t like humans or whatever…”

“Ah! Well, it’s not exactly that we don’t like them! It’s just that irkens are a naturally superior species and-“ he cut himself off when he saw he wasn’t getting anywhere.

He cleared his throat, calming his excitement.

“Ahah, well… even if you are uh.. human.. you’re still also irken! Plus, you’re Zim’s smeet! So why wouldn’t I want to talk to you?”

“How do you- wait what does my dad have to do with this?”

I was confused of how he knew I was some form of a hybrid, but even more confused of what 

Daddy had to do with anything. 

“Well Zim is pretty great, dontcha think?”

“Well yeah but-“

“If he’s great, it makes sense for his smeet be great too. So of course I’d like to talk to you.”

“Mm… I guess.” I gave a shrug.

It was… weird getting compliments from a stranger.

But it felt nice to be honest, even if I didn’t fully believe it. 

He rambled for a bit more, just some more stuff about my Irken father in particular. I sorta tuned it out, hearing some parts like ‘yeah he has his flaws but’ and ‘he has some great techniques’.

“How are you getting around though?”

Ah, back to me now.

“Um.. okay I guess. Trying not to get lost-“

“I meant being around irkens, but I guess that’s a good answer too.” He let out a hearty laugh. 

“It’s not common that we have little smeets in the smaller quarters. Must be different from living with humans.”

I simply shrugged, not really knowing how to feel about all of this.

“I guess. I dunno it’s all...new. I’m just getting used to it all.”

His smile changed to a softer and more reassuring one.

He put his hand on my shoulder, almost comfortingly.

“Well, if you ever need anything, just ask me. Any smeet of Zim’s is welcome to my assistance.”

While I usually didn’t accept random touches from people I didn’t know, I let this one slide.

It helped in the moment.

I smiled awkwardly.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” He grinned.

“I do have… one question.” I asked.

“I’ll do my best to answer!”

He was so formal, yet enthusiastic.

It was charming in a weird way.

“What was my dad like when he was little? He said you two went to the academy together or something.” I asked, a bit more enthusiastic this time.

He perked up, seeming excited.

“Oh do I have the story for you!”

Then for the next few minutes, he went on about his adventures in the academy!

They were so fun and cute!

It was so nice to hear about Daddy when he was little, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

He never told me about his past, so it felt nice to hear about it.

We even laughed about some stuff! 

In just a short amount of time, I felt like I had bonded with the guy.

He was nice and made me feel safe even.

He was comforting and fun to be around.

But our time came to an end when he was called back to work. Some beeping alerted him or something.

So we said our goodbyes, saying we’d talk another time.

I decided I should probably turn back now, just in case.

I was satisfied with this little journey of mine, so time to head back!

_______________________________________

I was walking back to the room, tracing my path back to my room.

Thankfully I didn’t go too far so I was able to remember it all. Hopefully I would continue to remember from now on so I could make it part of my daily routine.

Well, one of them. 

I had to mix it up if I wanted to continue doing this, couldn’t have my parents catching me.

I hummed a tune as I walked back.

Quiet enough so no one would hear but loud enough to where I could get the tune accurate.

Of course that tune was a song by Hatsune Miku herself, I had to have someone to look up to in this shitty ship.

And things were going quite good.

Until I came across a familiar face.

A not so friendly one.

Her name unfortunately stuck in my brain due to the unfortunate encounter with the Irken.

Iya.

Making her way down the hall like some school monitor, returning my dirty look as her lilac eyes lay on me.

She picked up her pace, walking towards me with her hands on her hips. 

“Huh, looks like someone crawled their way back up the trash shoot.” She started, that cocky smirk on her face really setting in that mean girl vibe.

I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes at her.

“Bold of you to assume I’d be anywhere near a trash shoot.”

A scoff, adjusting her position.

“You never know when to shut the fuck up, do you?”

I grinned up at her, feeling a heavy sense of pride.

“Nope! And I’ll keep runnin it until I’m dragged off!”

She narrowed her eyes, leaning down slightly and looking me in the eye.

“Ya wanna test that.”

“Ya know, maybe I will! I’m feelin’ pretty lucky today.” I laughed, looking her right back in the eye.

“What are ya gonna do, huh? Pick me up and throw me out yourself? Or are ya gonna call your daddy to do it for you?” I mocked, ending it with even more laughter.

I haven’t felt as confident on this ship as I did right now. Maybe it was cause I hadn’t gotten to take anything out on my brother.

Maybe it was cause it was something I felt like I was skilled in and I wanted to defend myself.

Or maybe the whole irken thing was just getting to me.

Right now I kinda hoped not, wouldn’t wanna give in to the whole thing I was up against.

“So what’s it gonna be,  **_bitch_ ** ?”

“Oh I don’t know...throwing you across the room sounds real fuckin good right now.”

“Try me.”

“Oh I fuckin’ will you ungrateful fuckin’ smaller-“

She yanked the collar of my hoodie, claws hooked in like she would throw me anytime.

But my grin didn’t falter.

“Wow, you’re so composed for a future tallest, or whatever the fuck.”

I wanted to push her, this felt good.

Her lips curled up into a snarl, her glare intensifying. 

“For someone so short, you sure don’t know your place.”

“Oh no! You stated my height! Oh woe is me! Whatever shall I do?!” I cried out dramatically, acting like some maiden in distress and leaning over. 

She was silent, keeping her grip for a few seconds before letting go and assuming her previous position. She crossed her arms and looked down at me.

“Haven’t had a smaller that kept talking back to me.”

“Well, then I can be your first~” I cooed as if I was flirting.

She rolled her eyes and said something under her breath. 

“Interesting.” She commented, practically observing me.

I wonder what she was thinking.

“Hm… well, ya got somethin’ to ya. So I’ve decided that I  _ won’t  _ have you thrown out the airlock. Consider yourself lucky, smaller.”

“Oh I do.”

It was fun acting cocky. 

“Haven’t had someone to banter with like this in a while. It’s...fun.” She admitted, still observant 

and almost hesitant.

“I wouldn’t mind doing this again. Hm… you know my routine by now. Meet me in the same place next time I come down here.  _ Don’t be late _ .”

And with that she started to walk away from me, head held high with an entitled air to her.

I laughed.

Did she really just invite me to come and fight with her?

It was like something from a movie!

“Alright alright, whatever you say  _ princess _ . Don’t I get a goodbye?” I called towards her, getting a a loud and agitated ‘fuck you!’ in return.

I watched her walk off, disappearing around the corner.

I stayed there for a few seconds, thinking about my encounter.

It was...intriguing.

It made me interested in her.

She still got on my nerves with that high horse of hers, but I couldn’t help be be curious about 

what the fuck was going on with her.

Who invites their enemy to fight them?

It was like she was taking me on a date or something.

I then turned, continuing my way back to my room.

And during it, she was on my mind.

Iya.

Smeet of the Tallests as she called herself.

With her cocky ass grin and that smug ass look.

I hated it.

But I couldn’t help but grin at the thought of insulting her again.

To get all riled up and see how frustrated she got.

It filled me with glee!

I felt…

Excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters will be more focused on Iya and Yuki!!
> 
> Join the WOTEOR server to see art and refs and discuss ideas and stuff!! Basically where y'all can get info while I don't post:  
> https://discord.gg/2DyGdUc


	7. Mean Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces some of Iya's groupies! And there's more bonding between her and Yuki. Despite what Yuki says, they do have similar dynamics to Dib and Zim.

I’d never thought that I’d have anyone on my mind from here, but I guessed fate begged to differ. 

I wonder if this is what my parents felt like when they first met each other, with the whole enemy thing at all.

I mean, I wouldn’t say I was obsessed or anything. I wasn’t spending my spare time researching about her and making plans to defeat her or whatever.

She was just on my mind a lot.

Her voice.

Her words.

Maybe I was just excited for some dumb banter.

Maybe it was because I held some power in even a negative situation so it was exciting for me.

Honestly, I had no idea.

Iya had just been on my mind lately. 

And it was different with my brother.

I fixated on his anger, his annoyance.

It was always fun to get a reaction out of him, to see what he would do. If it would start a fight. If 

it would make him throw a punch.

Either way, it was always something I expected. I had lived with Rek long enough to understand his surprisingly complex character. 

It was predictable even if it was funny.

But with Iya it felt like it was more than an urge to be an annoying little shit. 

I had no idea what reaction I would get out of her, or at least not now.

The whole meeting to banter thing caught me off guard, I haven’t ever heard of anyone who wanted to meet up to just fight.

Well, other than my parents. But they were their own special case. 

Her smug face was stuck in my brain. 

It was annoying.

The more I thought about her the more, the more details I remembered.

The shape of her eyes.

The subtle eyeshadow.

Her long eyelashes.

The bouncy curls of her antennae.

The gold rings on her fingers. 

She was pretty.

Gorgeous actually.

But I guess that came with the whole mean girl thing. Just cause someone was pretty on the outside didn’t mean they were on the inside.

She could be absolutely drop dead gorgeous but that didn’t make her less of a prissy bitch. 

Speaking of pretty, I couldn’t just show up to whatever the fuck she wanted looking mediocre! I had to look my best, one up her and all.

A little makeup wouldn’t hurt. 

_______________________________________

I had gotten myself all pretty.

Nothing too dramatic but just enough to have that glowing natural look. That kinda shit they pulled on makeup ads and called it a ‘no makeup look’ and all. 

The usual time and all that, walking with my head high and a confident look on my face.

I was prepared, ready to once again win this petty ass fight and banter. 

It was dramatic and unnecessary but boy was I excited for the drama.

I never liked to get into it at school, but that was boring and unnecessary. At least this was  _ fun _ and unnecessary.

I hummed to myself as I strolled down my little path, taking my time to match the pace that I know Iya would go. It wasn’t that hard to remember at this point. 

We might’ve only talked a few times so far but I was dedicated to this lil thing she seemed to want to do.

It was an exciting plot! It was the kinda stuff that I lived for!

Who didn’t want to live like they were in a show or movie?

Life was so  _ boring  _ and I couldn’t miss the opportunity to spice it up.

You’d think having a mostly Irken family, becoming a hybrid and going to an alien spaceship would be dramatic adventure filled. But so far it proved to be some slice of life with a side of angst.

And not the fun kind. 

I had made it to the spot I usually found Iya at only to find she wasn’t there. So I decided to continue. And towards the more open end of the hall, there she was.

Surrounded by two other others, all dolled up and pretty just like her. One was more cyan and 

one was more of a light orange.

It was always easier to describe people here by the colors of what they were wearing, they were always monochromatic.

Each of them were tall, but not as tall as her.

I could see the three leaning down a bit, some hands on their hips and some crossed. Grinning down and speaking to what seemed like some smaller Irken.

Ah.

They were bullying in typical mean girl fashion.

So these must be her friends; or more accurately, her groupies.

This isn’t what we agreed on.

But then again, it was an opportunity to fuck with her in front of her friends. A way to embarrass her I guess.

But I felt confident, strutting up to the three with a smug look on my face.

“Called off our date? How sad, I was looking forward to it.”

The three’s attention turned towards me, Iya and then her groupies. She immediately looked annoyed, groaning and narrowing her eyes at me.

What a lovely reaction. Maybe this  _ would  _ go the way that I wanted.

The other two looked down at me confused and of course a hint of judgement, then back up to their leader.

I couldn’t help but be disappointed as they seemed to whisper and gossip to her in Irken. I was hoping to hear what kinda dumb bullshit they had to say! So that was no fun.

Iya rolled her eyes and seemed to mumble something back, crossing her arms.

I just waited, impatient and a hand on my hip.

“Ya gonna whisper all day or am I gonna get some part of this too?” I interrupted, once again gaining the annoyed attention of the girls. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?!” the cyan one spoke up, high pitched and annoyed.

“Oh! This again! Well I could go through introductions again but I doubt you’d actually care.” I sneered. 

“Anyways, mind lettin’ me talk to Iya? We had plans and I’m afraid you’re ruining them.”

“Um, no one said you could talk to her.” the orange one stepped in. 

“I didn’t ask.”

“Well you  _ should _ . Last time I checked, smallers need  _ permission _ to speak to tallers. Even more so a future  _ Tallest _ nonetheless.” she laughed, finding it funny.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and changing my position.

“Look, I get that ya have the whole ‘I’m superior cause I’m hanging out with the rich girl’ kinda thing going on, but honestly I don’t really have time for the whole bullying act. Now just let me talk to your bitch ass leader and-“ 

Stepping forward only got me the two girls blocking what seemed like an annoyed irken. And the girls didn’t seem too happy to see me right in front of them, glaring down at me and getting more annoyed by the minute.

Unlike my interactions with Iya, this time I wasn’t so pleased with the whole pissed off thing. It was a waste of my time and not the kinda plot that I wanted to live out.

“Ugh, oh my god, fuck-“ I tried to push my way through them, getting offended gasps in return.

“Oh my god, ew!” One of them squealed in disgust, jumping back and gaining a snicker from me. 

The other one stepped forward again. 

“You really think your little rat ass can just go ahead and touch  _ us? _ ” She leaned down, looking at me in the eye with what was supposed to be some scary look.

Emphasis on the supposed to, she went exactly the best at it.

“Yeah actually.”

“Then I guess I’ll have to-“

“Uuugh, oh my god, this is so fucking embarrassing.” The lilac irken spoke up, everyone’s 

attention going back to her.

“Is this all you got? Some pathetic attempt at treating a smaller like some gross rat? C’mon I thought I taught you girls better. This is just fucking sad.” 

She really dug into them. 

She had a disappointed look in her eye, looking down at them like some disappointed owner.

The girls were turned towards her, antennae flat against their head as they stood in front of her 

like some sad dogs.

It was funny.

As she continued to go off on them, my attention went to the previous spot they were talking to before. 

The irken was gone. Guess they had fled when they had the chance.

“B-but-“

My attention was brought back to the triad when I heard the cyan one speak up again.

“But-but-“ Iya mocked, then rolling her eyes again and growling.

“But what? You’re a taller for fuck sakes, act like it. There are  _ smallers  _ who act tougher than you 

two are right now. You couldn’t even properly insult this one right here!” She gestured to me.

Wow! I’m an example! 

How fun.

“They didn’t even flinch. Were you two even trying to bully them or were you two just acting like fucking jokes?”

She sighed once again, rubbing her temples for a second.

“Go make yourselves actually useful for once, and go get me a fucking drink. You know which one.”

“But-“

“ _ Now.”  _ She growled, making herself look taller than she already was and baring her teeth.

They tensed, antennae standing to attention and mouths closing shut.

“Yes Iya, of course. Be right back.”

They scurried off quickly, nervous and freaked out like some mice.

I watched them leave before looking back up at the irken in front of me.

“How nice of you to defend me~ What a nice first date~” I chirped, teasing her to get a reaction.

Her head whipped back to look at me and she rolled her eyes once again. 

“I wasn’t defending you.” She snapped.

I raised an eyebrow, leaning in to hear what she had to say.

“I was stopping some sad and pathetic excuse of an insult from happening. Honestly it was so embarrassing.”

She put her palm to her face, cheeks flushed in obvious embarrassment as if it took a hit to her reputation.

I snickered.

“Yeah, and I thought the kids at my school were bad.” 

I laughed. 

“Eeeew, a rat! HAH!” I mocked, laughing even more after.

“God, it’s like she’s from some shit movie.”

She chuckled, a slight smirk on her face as she looked down at me.

“Hah, yeah. You think she would’ve learned better spending all her time around  _ me _ . Guess she’s just that fucking stupid.” She sighed, shaking her head.

“Least they’re good for gettin’ me the shit I need.”

“You have shit movies here? Didn’t expect you to have anything like Mean Girls here. I expected just ‘war good destroy destroy!’ kinda stuff.”

She tilted her head, almost offended.

“What? No. Course we have other stuff than just soldier and war movies. Trust me, we have  _ tons  _ of shitty comedy movies. My tallests won’t let me see the end of it.” She rolled her eyes.

They had me intrigued.

She was acting like they were just some regular annoying parents.

Didn’t expect that. 

“But I doubt they’re as shitty as whatever comes from your dipshit planet.”

I grinned.

“Couldn’t say. We have some reeeeal bad movies there, but I haven’t watched any of your guy’s movies. Not yet anyways.” I shrugged.

Technically I did sit down and watch an Irken war movie with Daddy a long time ago. But that didn’t mean I was actually paying attention.

I pretty much just dissociated the whole time.

“Hm… guess we’ll just have to compare. But I can assure you that any of our movies are ten times better than whatever you would call your ‘best’ movie.” She grinned, once again getting into the whole mean girl thing she had going on.

Or maybe she was just getting competitive.

Either way, she seemed to be having a good time.

And if I had to be honest, I kinda was too.

“Pfft, doubt it! I for one know some masterpieces that you fucks could  _ never  _ think of cause of your dumb focus on the military and conquering and whatever the fuck.”

She paused, silent for a few seconds before snickering and smiling down at me.

Didn’t expect that.

“You’re fucking weird.”

“You’re weirder.” I retorted, happy to make a comeback.

“No I mean- like- you go from trying to piss me off and embarrass me or whatever to making fun of my own friend with me? That’s super fucking weird, are all humans like that?”

I felt a sense of pride, my grin widening and my ego growing.

“Heheh, nah. Humans suck, I’m just one of the few better ones.” I bragged, taking a sense of joy in placing myself higher on the scale compared to others.

All those assholes in school could suck it.

“Hm...maybe you  _ do  _ actually have some irken in you.”

“No! I’m just confident!” I retorted, flipping a part of my hair for dramatic effect.

She laughed once again.

“Yeah, okay, sure, whatever,  _ smaller _ .” She grinned, enjoying to rub that thing in my face.

I just rolled my eyes. 

“There you go again with th-“

“Iya!! We’re back! We got you that favorite snack you like! We even got extras!” A voice called out, causing me and Iya to turn and see the two irkens running back to her, snacks and drinks in hand.

Her smile dropped, hands on her hips.

She scoffed.

“Well  _ finally  _ you make yourself useful for once.” She sneered.

“Of course! Anything for you, Iya-“

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” She sighed, snatching a bag and a drink.

She then looked back to me, annoyed this time.

“You can go now or whatever, I’m busy.”

I simply snickered again, finding the whole thing funny.

She was weird.

Guess I was too embarrassing to show to her friends! 

I put my hands up defensively, not taking her seriously.

“Alright, alright. Sooo sorry, didn’t mean to  _ dare _ embarrass you in front of your  _ precious  _ friends.” 

I mocked, being dramatic once again.

I not only gained an eye roll and groan from her, but from her groupies as well. 

It was great.

“Just get lost already before I punt you across the room.” she said, then turning and starting to walk off in the other direction.

“Same time next day, right?” I called out, hoping to push her buttons a little more.

“Ugh! Whatever! Sure, I don’t fucking care.”

My smile widened, snickering and feeling absolutely giddy.

As I watched her walk off, I kept thinking about what our next interaction would be like.

Hope it would be as fun as this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a discord server for WOTEOR!! Please join and we can talk and I can share more lore and ideas for this story! As well as art!  
> https://discord.gg/2DyGdUc
> 
> Also I really appreciate feedback and comments! So please do so if you can! It's very encouraging and shows that people are enjoying my work!


	8. The Taller Quarters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much longer than expected! But I'm really focusing on developing their relationship so!! Here ya go! I also finished the next chapter so I'll upload that too!

Things have just gotten better and better for me.

The more I went out, the less anxiety I had. In fact, I considered myself to be excited nowadays. 

It was fun to explore and walk around the massive, at least the parts that I liked to visit. 

I got to mess with my brother a lot. It was fun to be able to do something that seemed 

so...familiar.

Something that reminded me so much of home.

It made me feel happier.

More comfortable.

Even if it wasn’t embarrassing him directly in front of his friends it was still fun.

We didn’t really fight or anything, or at least not physically.

But I definitely started stuff verbally. It was always so fun to piss him off and see him get angry. 

But that’s besides the point.

It just felt more comfortable here on the ship.

More at home.

I felt safe and comfortable walking around, going through my daily routine.

It didn’t just feel like some out of place ship that I had to stay at.

Actually, I can even say there were some improvements being made compared to regular life. 

One being my relation to the self proclaimed tallest heir.

Me and her had...actually started to get along.

We’d have our usual meet ups and we would talk and do our little banter.

But banter had started to become less and actual talk had started to become more common. 

I’ve gotten to know her more and to be honest it was kinda nice.

I think at this point she could be considered my friend!

Which was something really big to me.

I never really considered myself the lone wolf type, but life didn’t always treat me like some perfect protagonist.

It’s not that I didn’t want friends, I really did, but the people at my school just sucked. If I was being targeted by that asshole and his shitty friends, people were just being general fuck wits. The school didn’t have the nicest crowd of people, so I chose to avoid them mostly. It’s not like they benefited me anyway. And I couldn’t switch schools cause there weren't any art schools near by like I would’ve liked.

People over all just didn’t care. It was like any other shitty high school with shitty people. And as the protagonist of my life, it’s my job to just deal with it.

My family already had enough on their hands. 

So regarding all of that drama, this was a pretty big step for me!

Yeah she could be kinda bitchy and all, but she treated me with more respect than most people had. 

In fact, she even made plans with me. Well, more so just told me I was gonna hang out with her whether I liked it or not. Something about where she usually hung out or whatever.

Something about it being ‘higher quality than this dump’

But, I was excited!

Maybe I’d get to see more of this place too.

I’d just have to wait and see.

_______________________________________

I made it to our usual spot, spotting her tapping her foot with her arms crossed. When she spotted me she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Well it’s about time! Where fucking were you?”

“Getting ready! I have to look my best! What, you think I’m just gonna skip my beauty routine?”

“It’s that long?”

“Of course! I take extra care of my skin.” I pressed my hands against my cheeks to emphasize the smoothness of it.

Even my brother thought it was extensive! But I just wanted to look nice and pretty. 

Appearances were important after all!

“You’re saying  _ you _ don’t have some big extensive skin care routine? Or beauty routine at least? I know you wear  _ some  _ makeup.”

She simply chuckled, grinning and just looking smug and prideful in general.

“Oh well… all this? This is all natural. I’m just naturally beautiful.” She brought her hand up to her antennae, bouncing it like it was hair.

I rolled my eyes, laughing.

“Yeah whatever. You’re wearing eyeliner and mascara  _ at least _ . Not all of that is natural. You wish.”

She rolled her eyes again, the smile still on her face.

“Anyways… let's go.” She then turned on her heel, starting to walk in a certain direction.

“Where are we going?” I asked, confused since she didn’t exactly tell me where we’d be hanging out. 

She looked back at me, still with the always slightly smug smile.

“Just follow.”

Then she turned again and continued walking.

I was just gonna try and trust her with this. She seemed to know her way around this place.

She started to lead me down the hallway, then a few others that I remember going down.

And then there were some I didn’t recognize. And it started to continue as I was in a completely unfamiliar place.

I felt a bit nervous. 

My arm was rubbing up and down the other, trying to ease myself a little.

“Uh… ya sure you know where we’re going? Like ya gonna tell me..? I thought we were just gonna hang out where we usually do.”

She cackled as she led me.

“Haha! No! I hate it here, it sucks.”

“But I thought you loved it down here or whatever. You always come down here and like bully people and stuff. It seems to be a hobby of yours.” I sneered slightly, taking a jab at that. 

Couldn’t say I was exactly a fan of her bullying people still. 

“I mean, well yeah, I come down here to kick around smallers and stuff. Get my anger out and let them know I’m better than them, ya know?” She shrugged.

It only gained another eye roll and a groan from me. I had a feeling I’d be doing that a lot today.

“But it’s so damn stuffy and cramped it here. I like, hate it. It sucks unlike you I’d rather not try not to hit my head on the ceiling of some dingy hallway.”

I snickered, gaining a slight glare from her. 

We ended up at an end of a hallway, a door in front of it. Actually, it kinda looked like an elevator door.

I was super confused.

“Where are we going..?” I asked, stepping near her and looking up with confusion.

“Upstairs of course. If we’re going to hang out, like legit hang out, we’re going to do it somewhere  _ actually  _ good to do so.”

I opened my mouth to say something, then closing it again. 

I would just go along with it.

She put in a little code into the pop up panel, the doors opening to the cylinder like elevator. I stepped in after her, watching it close and her tapping some more stuff in.

It started with a jolt, causing me to stumble a little and fall onto her a bit. My back against her armor like outfit as I caught my fall on her. 

She simply raised her eyebrow.

I felt embarrassed, blushing a little as I brushed myself off and steadied myself again.

“Sorry…” I mumbled, avoiding eye contact and honestly trying to forget that happened.

She shrugged.

“Whatever.” 

The elevator only took a few minutes, and then it opened to reveal the new area of the massive.

I stared in awe at the scenery.

It was beautiful.

Shades of different pinks, lights and sparks painted on the walls.

It was lit beautifully, everything looking pristine and nice. No wire in sight and many decorations and banners hanging on the walls.

The ceilings went high up, huge like some kinda fancy hotel.

Of course it still had that Irken feel to it, but it was still absolutely beautiful.

A nudge to my side snapped me out of it, turning my gaze to once again the smug look of Iya.

“Looks great, huh?”

I nodded, eyes going back to the scenery.

“Much better than those dusty old quarters, right?”

I nodded, agreeing with her.

“It’s beautiful…”

She laughed

“Yeah, it is. We’re pretty great. Not quit gawkin’ and get outta the elevator so we can go.”

“O-oh right, right.” I told her, feeling embarrassed once again and quickly stepping out. She 

followed suit and the elevator doors closed right behind her.

I still looked around, trying to get a good feel to the place. And get used to it of course.

“So, whaddya wanna do?”

“‘Whadda wanna do?’- IYA! I’ve never been here before I just-“ I looked at her in disbelief. “I dunno what I wanna fuckin’ do!  _ You _ invited me!  _ You _ wanted to hang out, shouldn’t you have already decided?!”

She shrugged, looking annoyed and put her hand on her hip.

“I don’t fuckin know. You still came to hang out with me,  _ you  _ decided to come here. So hah!” 

She rubbed it in my face, leaning down in my face as she did so.

I huffed.

“Well, what do you usually do with your friends or whatever? Ya gotta go somethin’. Maybe we could do that.”

“Hmm well..” she looked like she was trying to think, her antennae raised and bouncing a bit as it did.

“I usually just kinda hang out at places and talk. That or I go to like events or whatever. But doubt you would like that..” she trailed off.

“Hmm… I’m hungry.. you hungry?” She asked, looking down at me.

I groaned.

“Ugh… I mean… I guess.” I shrugged.

I really didn’t like Irken food, and didn’t wanna suffer through it.

“Are you not… hungry..?” She asked, tilting her head. Her face contorted into confusion and almost disgust.

“ I mean well… I am but like-“ I looked away, letting out another small groan.

“Your food kinda sucks? Like the food down I’m the cafeteria was all stale and greasy and just- BLEGH!” I made a face, obviously being dramatic in showing my disgust.

She waved it off, almost seeming relieved.

“Oh yeah, course it does. That food sucks ass. It’s for smallers after all.”

“Wait, what?” I tilted my head, perking up at this. 

“Oh yeah the food that smallers get suck. Course it’s meant for smallers, we’re not gonna put anything high quality for them. They get the leftovers.” She explained.

“So… your food doesn’t suck..?”

She grinned and laughed.

“Hell no! It’s good. High quality. Especially for me since I’m a tallest and all.” She bragged, placing a hand on her chest. 

“So I’ll like… buy you whatever ya want or whatever. Consider it a chance to get a real glimpse of Irken cuisine. Courtesy of your tallest~”

I rolled my eyes and laughed a bit. But otherwise I felt a bit of anxiety lifted off my shoulders.

“Mm… alright. I’ll trust you on this… sure, let’s go eat.” 

Her smile widened, seeming almost proud that I accepted.

“Perfect! Now let’s go, smaller. Your tallest will ever so graciously lead the way~” she turned again, then starting to head down the hall to the left of us.

I rolled my eyes and groaned at her rubbing it in my face. But I laughed again, not being able to take it seriously. It was funny, but annoying.

But I followed her anyway. 

We walked down a hall, large and magnificent. The lighting was almost a light orange. The way it illuminated the walls and drapery was breathtaking. 

Maybe I was being dramatic about the whole thing, but I always really admired such pretty lighting and buildings.

Everything was so bright, so nicely lit. 

And it was  _ so nice _ .

The quarters were dim and even with the lights illuminating everything it always felt dusty and like I had to squint. It was just so nice to have some warm light and actually be able to see properly for once. 

As we walked, I noticed some other Irkens walking by. 

They were all dressed nicely, having their own little unique touches to their outfits. A lot of them seemed to have some sorta jewelry.

It was so much different than the same uniforms that everyone wore in the quarters.

And even their looks were different.

I would get a raised eyebrow and a judgmental look, but that was really it. They didn’t really seem to care. They would just go about their day.

I loved it.

I’d rather get some weird looks than almost be killed. It was something I could deal with. 

Something I was honestly used to. 

Though what I asked prepared for was when we walked to what I assumed was their version of the cafeteria.

It was huge.

As big as a fucking food court.

I’m actually pretty sure it was a food court.

I tensed, feeling a rush of anxiety go through me.

It was loud and busy, and I didn’t have anyone to comfort me.

To hold my hand and be there for me.

“Hey, you alright?”

I snapped out of my thoughts for a second to look up at Iya.

She looked…confused. Trying to figure out what was going on.

I haven’t been like this in front of her before, so it made sense that she was confused. It’s not like I really liked to show my vulnerability to people. It always just sorta happened, whether I liked it or not.

But she didn’t seem like she wanted to make fun of me, so that was good.

She just seemed… almost uncomfortable.

Maybe pitying.

“I-I, uh-uh-“ I stuttered, cutting myself off and breaking eye contact. I hugged myself and gripped my arm, rubbing up and down.

She continued looking down, her face contorting to one more of worry. 

I don’t think she knew how to comfort though. Or really even deal with a situation like this. I wouldn’t expect any different, she basically was some princess after all.

Spoiled and bratty.

She interrupted the moment by abruptly grabbing my shoulder, pulling me up against her side before shifting to grab ahold of my arm.

“Come on.” She said, having more neutrality in her voice.

Her grip was kinda tight and I could feel her claws digging in a bit.

It was new and unfamiliar. Her hand was big.

But it was… comforting in a way. Just the touch and pressure of another person on me.

It was good enough.

Maybe that was her attempt.

She almost rushed a bit, pulling me near some stands that were less crowded. A bit near some of the vending machines. 

She kept her grip.

“So…. whaddya want..?” She asked, staring off a bit and then looking down at me.

“Um… I dunno uh… do ya have ice cream or somethin?”

“Yeah, we have that. I’ll get that. Anything else?”

I shrugged.

“I dunno maybe a drink or whatever.”

“Cool, I’m gonna get some stuff too. For me of course, you can’t have any.”

I laughed a bit, feeling a little better at that comment.

“Uuh ya want me to pay for my part or-“

“It’s on me. Plus, you don’t have monies. Why would you? You’ve never been on this ship before.” She sneered, grinning a bit. 

“So it’s on me, consider it a part of the gift from your tallest.” Her grin widened as she inflated her ego. 

“Whatever. Thanks.”

She raised her eyebrow at this as if she didn’t expect it. But she seemed to accept it.

“You’re welcome.”

There was an awkward silence of sorta just looking at each other. In which she realized she was still gripping my arm, snatching her hand from it and putting it near her side. I swore I saw a slight flush on her cheeks from embarrassment.

“Stay here while I get our food. You’ll go unnoticed and like… they only speak Irken and they won’t serve a smaller.” She told me.

“I’ll be back.  _ Stay _ .” She said like I was some kinda dog, then turning on her heel and going to one of the many places to order from. 

And I did. It’s not like there was anything else that I wanted to do. 

Standing there and waiting was good enough. I was just glad that I was away from everyone 

else. It didn’t make my anxiety go away entirely but it was good enough for now. 

It didn’t take long before she came back, holding some stuff in her hands and with a shorter 

Irken following behind her. It looked like he had some table on his head and was balancing the 

extra food on it. It was a lot, so I assumed it was hers.

Irkens sure did have big appetites.

“C’mon, lets go.” She said, a more serious if not irritated look on her face.

“B-but uh- uh that guy-“ I pointed to the smaller Irken, causing her to glance over from him to me.

“It’s his job. Now c’mon, let’s go.” She emphasized, seeming more pissed. So I just dropped it, not in the mood to get her legit pissed off anymore than she was. 

Plus maybe the hunger was adding to my anxiety with everything.

She led her way over to an empty table, one that no one had bothered to even touch. Maybe it was some kinda mean girl thing where it was  _ her  _ table.

Well at least that meant I didn’t have to feel anxious about anyone interrupting and joining. 

We sat down, our food being set down and the drone scurrying away.

I stayed silent for a few seconds before finally asking what was wrong.

“So… why ya pissed? Somethin happen?”

“Eugh,” she started, immediately rolling her eyes and making a face of disgust.

“The fuckin service drones took so fuckin long to get shit done. And on top of that I got some shit from some random smaller who tried to act like they were some tough shit. Like, don’t you know who I fuckin’ am?!” She ranted.

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit, feeling relieved by the petty rant and a bit better. It gave me a 

sense of normalcy. 

“Got it all out?” I asked, smiling at her.

She sighed and crossed her arms, looking away for a second.

“Yeah…”

Another pause.

“Now eat your fuckin food, I didn’t buy it for nothin’”

I snickered again, eyes going to the cup of ice cream and soda that she got me.

It was a light blue color, almost pastel like. It really fit the whole icy thing.

It looked nice and fresh and well… actually good.

“This actually looks normal. Like fuckin edible like… actually hope.”

She snorted.

“Well yeah of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“No I mean like, it looks like something I would get back home. Like it’s not all rancid and great like the food from before. Looks like someone actually put effort into it!”

She cackled.

“Well yeah! Course we’re gonna have good fuckin’ food. Maybe your earth or whatever actually has some good taste. The food down there is fuckin’ disgusting. It’s not even good by Irken standards. Smallers just don’t know that cause it’s what they’ve had like all their lives.” She continued laughing a bit.

I giggled a bit, liking her enthusiasm.

I then took a small bite of the ice cream, pleasantly surprised by the taste. It was icy and cold of course. Fresh. It tasted almost fruity but like.

It wasn’t like anything I’ve ever tasted before.

“What is this?” I asked.

“Oh it’s some fruit that comes from another planet or whatever. Vort I think? I dunno, I really like it so I thought I would introduce you to some good tastes.”

“I like it, it’s good.”

She smirked.

“I know, that’s why I got it.”

I simply took another bite, enjoying the flavor while I had the chance. I never wanted to eat the nasty cafeteria again, and hopefully I wouldn’t have to.

She practically ripped open a back of something, eating whatever snack it was.

“Sooo… like what are your interests?”

I asked.

She turned, swallowing what she was eating.

“Whaddya mean?”

“I mean like, whaddya into? Like hobbies, interests, all that. I’m real into anime and stuff, especially magical girls. I also really like cosplaying and drawing and stuff. Oh! And performing! Just like Hatsune Miku! She’s like, my idol and stuff. She’s real neat. Well I mean I love the other vocaloids too, but Miku really holds a special place in my heart ya know-“

I was interrupted by a laugh, stopping my rambling to look at her in confusion.

“What?” I tilted my head a bit.

“Oh my irk, you’re such a dork.” She laughed a bit.

“It’s like, cute or whatever.” She snickered. “Not many people really tell me bout their interests, especially not ramble about it. Not that I really care about them but like, respect to you smaller.”

I smiled, feeling a little proud of that. I liked standing out in the crowd, but like, in a good way.

“But you care about mine~?” I teased, grinning and leaning in a bit.

“Hmm… I’ll give it a listen. Plus, didn’t pin you to be the type to perform.”

I giggled, feeling confident at the moment.

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to see me in shining lights on top of a stage one day. I assure you you’ll enjoy it~” I told her, making a dramatic gesture with my hands.

She laughed, and we ended up continuing our little exchanges.

Between snacking and laughing we got to know a lot more about each other. 

I rambled a lot to her about magical girls and Miku, cause what else would I ramble about?

I learned some stuff about her too.

How she really enjoyed pretty things like jewelry and pretty clothes. And she of course enjoyed making fun of smallers, but I already knew about that.

She even seemed willing to learn about my interests! It made me super happy!

Everything was going well until well… the pain came back again.

A sharp pain struck my stomach, something like a cramp or even like I was getting stabbed.

It was sharp and sudden.

My eyes widened, gripping my abdomen and losing my balance a bit. I curled up, letting out a hiss of pain and a groan as I dug my fingers into my abdomen.

“Fuck-“ I whimpered.

I was never good with pain.

Iya’s antenna perked up, her attention shifting to me.

“You okay? Did ya fuckin lie about the food?!” She asked, confused and trying to see what was going on.

“I uh-“

Another hiss of pain, gripping my abdomen more.

“No it’s not that just- ugh where is it-“ I grumbled time myself, shoving my hand into my pockets and rummaging around.

I pulled out a small bag, quickly opening it and taking out two of the small white tablets. I put them into my mouth, under my tongue and let them dissolve.

I sighed in relief as I could start to feel the pain start to diminish, and shoved the baggie back into my pocket.

The Irken next to me looked confused and almost upset.

“What the fuck was that?”

“Ah well uh… guess you deserve an explanation-“

“Yeah I sure fuckin do, tell me.”

I rolled my eyes and grumbled a bit.

“It’s a side effect, technically I’m a hybrid. Well, artificially.”

She raised an eyebrow, leaning back and crossing her arms. She seemed interested.

“Oh?”

I sighed.

“In order to live on this ship for the amount of time that we are I had to like, get a mutation. My Daddy made one for me so I could live with the conditions and stuff, so it’s changing my body. Guess a side effect of it is hurting since it’s changin’ my body and all. These tablets help me feel better, I just forget to take em.” I explained. 

“So you’re Irken?”

“Technically 5% but yeah, I kinda am.” 

She stared at me, then shrugged, going back to her snack.

That confused me.

“Uuh, no reaction?”

“Not really, I don’t really care. Just don’t go barreling over in pain or whatever while we’re doing something. It’s like, really fucking rude.”

I giggled at her words.

We then continued, finishing up eating and continuing to talk.

I didn’t realize how much time had passed until we’d finished.

After that we both decided that we wanted to go back, or at the very least I just didn’t know what to do next. We could always hang out another time anyways.

She had even walked me back, dropping me off at the same spot that we usually meet at. 

Guess she really didn’t like being her like she said, but I didn’t blame her.

It didn’t take too long to get back to my unit anyways, it was easy and quick.

I was excited to tell my parents about my new friend, I’m sure they would be happy.

_______________________________________

I walked into the unit, feeling happy and bouncy despite being in pain not so long ago.

“Dad!! Daddy!!” I called out, rushing to make my way into their room. I almost stumbled, catching my fall by grabbing the doorframe.

They seemed to be busy talking about something before I showed up, turning to face me.

“Oh hey sweetie, you seem happy. More than usual.” Dad commented, smiling.

“Oh of course they are, they’re always a bright little star of light.” Daddy commented, making a hand gesture and trotting over to me. He squished my cheeks, his hands on my face. He always did that, he’s done it since I was little. I felt my cheeks flush a bit in embarrassment rolling my eyes.

“How was your day, smeebie? Fun? Do anything without me?” 

“Oh yeah just ignore me, not like I’m here or anything.” Dad butted in, obviously teasing and walking near.

“Oh shut your face Dib-beast! We’re bonding.” He said, then pulling me into a hug and sticking his tongue out at him.

“Oh and I can’t bond? So much for parenting.” He chuckled.

Daddy rolled his eyes, grumbling a little and then pulling away from the hug. 

At this point both of them knew that I went out everyday. As much as Daddy didn’t want me to, I think at this point he just kinda gave up. Even when I was grounded from going out I still would, so he saw no point in continuing it as long as I was safe.

I’d like to take that as that he trusted me a lot to judge what I considered safe or not. And I’d like to keep that kinda trust.

“Mhm!! I made a friend!! I hung out with her today!!” I chirped, excited to tell.

Both my parents’s faces lit up, Daddy practically grinning and looking like he was holding back from yelling. 

“Oh smeebie! You made a friend!! I’m so excited!! This is such a big thing! We should celebrate!!” His voice was shrill and loud, gripping my arms as he cheered.

Dad placed a hand on Daddy’s shoulder, a big smile on his face too. 

“I’m real proud of you. This is a big step, great job, Yuki. Ya wanna tell us about her?” He asked, moving his arm behind me and Daddy, leading us to the bed to talk more.

I told them about her, at least the important parts. How she took me to lunch and we liked to talk and banter.

Daddy was a little worried with how I was taken to the higher level, but Dad helped to reassure him. 

But either way they seemed just happy to listen.

And it felt nice to ramble and talk about a friend like this, it wasn’t something I really had the pleasure of doing before. I just never really thought I should invest in real relationships, at least not into college.

And my dads seemed happy too. 

But more importantly, I felt happy.

I felt excited to be able to tell them more about Iya in the future. 

I hoped I could do much more with her in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedback and comments! So please do so if you can!!
> 
> Also join the server I set up for this fic!  
> https://discord.gg/2DyGdUc


	9. The Tallests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purple and Red have showed up! It was fun writing them and I'm excited to write them more in the future, especially Purple

Another day, another lovely time with Iya.

Her taking me to her world had become a daily thing for me at this point. And it was fun! And if I was going to be honest, much better than hanging out in the smaller quarters.

As much as I hated to admit it, she was right about it. 

It was small and dusty, just like she said. Or at least compared to the place that she was around on a daily basis.

I always preferred the higher quality options if I had any, so of course I would choose to hang up there with her.

So of course I started to make my way to her usual meeting spot. 

I kinda had to meet up with her at the usual spot, it’s not like I really had a choice if I wanted to go up by myself.    
  


In order to even access the elevator I needed a code; a code I didn’t have. Only she had it, and she wouldn’t tell me what it was. I don’t think she ever would. She liked that authority she had 

over me.

So I always had to wait for her to practically drag me there cause I was ‘to slow’. 

But today, she wasn’t in the usual spot.

But maybe she was late or got busy or something, so I waited a few minutes.

But that didn’t seem to work as well as I thought.

I waited about 15 minutes until I got fed up.

Where the fuck was she? She better have not forgotten! It was our whole thing!

Better not blow me off for some random fucking irken who wants to lick her boots. 

But guess I would have to do all the work around here.   
  


So I huffed, rolling my eyes and cursing to myself as I started my journey to wander around to try and find her entitled ass.

I tried to wander down the halls that we used to hang out before. Sometimes she would still go there to pick on smallers or to order them around. I didn’t really get it but she was a mean girl after all, I guess it just came naturally for her. It was practically a hobby for her at this point!   
At the very least I could say that she was good at it. Much better than the assholes that were at my school. They could learn a thing or two from her. At least then they would be somewhat clever in their insults. I was real tired of people relying on the same thing over and over again and some transphobia instead of something with actual effort in it. 

But she wasn’t even there.   
  


It made me a little worried, picking up my pace as I tried to explore some more.   
  


Did she really bail on me? She wouldn’t do that… right? She said she found me interesting and respectable.    
  


That she liked me.   
  


I didn’t want to lose my only friend.

I quickly snapped myself out of those thoughts. I didn’t want to spiral down that rabbit hole.

Not now.

I decided to try and worry about other things, like if she was upset or got hurt or something. 

It was better than worrying about anything else.

And these thoughts continued until I made my way down a certain hallway.

I was walking down it, honestly not really paying attention to where I was going until I made it near a few what looked like pipes.

The sound of clanking and steps snapped me out of my zoning out, seeing the familiar Irken rush her way towards me leaning down and looking back every few seconds.   
  


Then the anger came back.   
  


“Hey where the fuck have you been?! I’ve been waiting and looking for you a-” i was cut off as she clamped her hand over my mouth. I tensed only to smack her hand off.   
  


“What the fu-”   
  


“SHH!!” She cut me off again, gritting her teeth and glancing back nervously again.   
  


“Shut up!!” She hissed, her voice hushed more than usual as if she was trying to keep quiet.   
  


“Wh-”   
  


“Don’t got time to explain, just hide me!! Gotta get away and fast so ya need to fuckin hide me, and fast. Can’t get caught.” She glanced back again.   
  


It’s like she was looking out for someone.   
  


And I had to say that I was super fucking confused. Her whole rushed just ‘hide me’ thing didn’t help but push on my confusion.   
  


I wanted to know more but I knew I was just going to get yelled at if I asked anything more. Well, whisper yell or whatever she was trying to so.

So I simply rolled my eyes, groaning and shaking my head. I was going to go along with it though.   
  


“Ugh, fine.” I grabbed ahold of her arm brace, about to lead her to somewhere where I thought she would be safe.

And that was my room, cause I doubted anyone would actually try and go to check the dark hallway that led to the place that I was living at the moment. 

I only got maybe a step or two before we were so rudely interrupted.   
  


“IYA!!!” A voice bellowed across the hallway, strangely familiar and very angry.

The loudness of it made me jump, startled by the rudeness and whipping my head around to 

see who it was coming from.

Iya tensed even more, looking even more nervous than she was before.   
  


“Go go go!!” She rushed, about to yank me in the other direction before the voice spoke up again.

“IYA GET BACK HERE  _ RIGHT NOW!!”  _ It yelled again.    
  


It was Tallest red, practically charging at us like a bull.   
  


He was really fucking pissed, a snarl on his face and what looked like murder in his eyes.   
  


He looked terrifying. 

I felt more tense and practically frozen in place, doing nothing to stop as he marched his way right up to us.    
  


He looked even more terrifying up close practically looming over us.   
  


I’ve never seen Iya look more terrified like...ever. 

“Stand up right. Full height.” He commanded.

She jumped to her feet, standing up straight and rigid like a soldier, her antennae pressed flat against her head.   
  


“Yes, my Tallest…” she responded feebly, looking up at him like a guilty child. 

“You skip Tallest training, and not only do you run away, but you come down here?!?! What were you thinking?! Asserting yourself in a place meant for inferiors when you’re supposed to be learning how to be  _ better _ than them. I’m disappointed-’ he scolded, then his gaze finally landing on me.

“And who is this-” his eyes widened a bit, seeming to realize who I was. And as quickly as he seemed surprised he went back to being neutral again yet narrowing his eyes.   
  


“Ah, it’s the  _ Zim _ smeet.” He said with a hint of disgust as he said Daddy’s name.   
  


It made me feel more scared as he addressed not only me but my Daddy as well. He seemed as scary, if not more, than when I first had my experience with him. 

I hadn’t noticed that I was still holding her brace, and that my grip had tightened on it out of fear and anxiety.

Then I felt her claws wrap around my hand and wrist, looking up to see her step in front of me a bit defensively.   
  


“This is Yuki, they’re my friend.”   
  


She still seemed nervous, but she stood her ground as she looked the tallest in the eye. 

I guess she really was the tallest heir like she claimed.

But… it made me happy that she was standing up to me even though she seemed kinda nervous and scared too. No one had ever really done that for me before that wasn’t my family.   
  


It felt…. Nice. Real nice. 

His eyes narrowed even more.   
  


“Why are you ‘friends’ with a  _ smaller _ ?” he asked, venom dripping from his voice.   
  


Her grip tightened on my hand.

“It’s  _ because _ they’ve earned my respect. You know I’m not just friend’s with just anybody.” She defended, the confidence starting to return to her voice.

“Your respect?”   
  


“Yes. Don’t you trust my decision?  _ My  _ choice? You really think I would just choose some random smaller and hang out with them all friendly? Ew no.” She made a noise and face of disgust as she returned to her usual mean girl self. 

She stood proud and tall and not taking the shit that she was getting.   
  


He paused for a second, looking over us and seeming to observe.   
  


I wonder what he was thinking. 

“And how did you meet this… smaller-”   
  


“Yuki, their name is Yuki.” She interrupted, correcting him sharply. He raised his eyebrow at this, 

crossing his arms. He seemed to be giving her a chance to try and explain herself.   
  


To convince him.   
  


“Fine, Yuki. How did you meet this Yuki?”

“I met them down here. They live down here or whatever. They earned my respect. I don’t have to tell you anything else, that’s my right as a future tallest.” she told him, all confident and haughty.   
  


“Hmm…”

“I’ve been hanging out with them on the regular parts of the Massive. You really think I’m going to spend all my time down here? Ew no, it’s fucking disgusting.”   
  


“ _ Language _ .” he hissed, narrowing his eyes as he took on the sudden parental act.   
  


She rolled her eyes, groaning.   
  


“Ugh, whatever!”

Another few seconds of silence and Red giving his judgement. It felt tense and I was scared of what his answer would be. It felt like when a parent told you that you couldn't play with your friend anymore. Well, I guess that’s what it actually was.   
  


But to my relief he gave in, deeply sighing and uncrossing his arms.

“Fine, I’ll trust your judgement. But don’t you think about going around befriending random smallers.” he scolded.   
  


“Ugh, oh my irk, I won’t! I’m not stupid! Here, do you want me to tell you about them so they’re ‘worthy’ or whatever you wanna hear?!” she raised her voice in annoyance and rolled her eyes again. It felt more comfortable to see her act like this. It made their interactions feel more like some dad and his teenage daughter rather than an argument between royalty.

“No, not really but-” 

“IYA!”   
  


Red was interrupted by a frantic voice, turning his head towards the voice.

Rushing forward was an irken the same height, covered head to toe in purple silks and robes. Jewelry gracefully hung from his body and antennae, making even his franticness look almost 

graceful and elegant.   
  


He was beautiful, I had to admit that. If anyone in this room had to radiate sheer royalty it was sure him.

He was probably Tallest Purple.

He approached, his worried eyes going to Iya as he approached. He pulled her close dramatically, yanking me in the direction due to Iya’s hold on me. She looked uncomfortable and almost embarrassed at the sudden embrace.    
  


“Oh Iya, darling, I was so worried where you went! You just disappeared and oh irk, you almost gave me and Red a heart attack!” he rambled.

His voice was a bit higher and it was smooth.   
  


It was pretty, like the rest of him.   
  


I guess I knew where Iya got her looks from.   
  


Iy’a cheeks were flushed a bright blue, looking absolutely mortified as she tried to squirm her way out of his grip.

“Ugh- Purple! Stop, let go, oh my irk, this is so embarrassing, ugh-”   
  


If I weren’t feeling absolutely and utterly anxious I might’ve laughed. 

But she finally managed to push him away, stumbling back a bit and brushing herself off. She let out a little huff of annoyance as she grumbled to herself on what I assumed was irken.

“You can’t just run off from Tallest training like that! We know you don’t like it but-” he put a hand to her face only for it to be brushed away.   
  


“I know, I know, Red already gave me this talk, I don’t need it again.”   
  


He sighed, calming down a bit and smiling gently at her.   
  


“What were you even doing, dear? We both know that you don’t-”

His eyes laid on me.   
  


Oh great, here we go again. 

But this time it wasn’t what I had gotten before. No. It was  _ much _ worse.   
  


Purple’s light and friendly expression contorted into one of the most disgusted and almost hateful expressions I had ever seen.    
  


“ **_What is that?_ ** ” he asked, venom dripping from his voice. He practically recoiled at the sight of 

Iya’s grip and defense of me.   
  


“They’re my friend.” She practically hissed back, defensive once again as she stood her ground.   
  


“ **_Friend?_ ** ”

He utterly deposed the use of that word, and the fact that he did made him even more terrifying. 

Red might’ve been scary but how quickly the tallest had turned was utterly terrifying to me. He went from friendly to the tyrant he was known to be in just a few seconds.   
  


He seemed to loom over her.   
  


“ **Iya-** ” he was cut off by the hand of the other tallest on his chest, turning to look at the other.   
  


“But Red-”   
  


“Just leave it. Iya has already explained herself and made her decision. There’s no point in engaging any further.”   
  


“But-”   
  


“Just leave it,” the other let out a little huff of anger as he crossed his arms almost pouting, giving an angry glance in my direction.   
  


“Fine,” he cooperated, then looked over to Iya with narrowed eyes. “We’re going back to Tallest training.  _ Now _ .” he ordered.   
  


She deflated, her antennae drooping as she looked down and avoided eye contact.   
  


“Fine…” she answered, defeated.   
  


She glanced at me, giving a slight awkward and apologetic smile before it dropped.   
  


“Sorry Yuki…. Gotta go. Talk to ya later.” she said, dropping my hand and giving a small wave before Purple took her arm and turned her the other way. But she still glanced again, smiling a bit as I waved back. But she was quickly urged to look the same direction again as the tallest led her away.   
  


Red watched the two walk away for a second, then looked down at me with that serious look.

I tensed immediately, not expecting this much attention from him of all people **.** **  
  
**

“You should head back to your quarters, smeet.” he told me, sounding like a command despite the calmness of it.   
  


“Y-yes, sir.” I responded feebly, then making myself turn around and start to walk away.   
  


I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment.   
  


Did I really just say ‘yes sir’?! Did I really just listen to an authority figure’s command?!   
  


God that was so fucking embarassing!   
  


I would never forget this moment.   
  


I hugged myself tight for some form of comfort to ease my humiliation. I can’t even imagine how 

Iya was feeling right now if I was feeling this way.   
  


I glanced back for a second, seeing the Tallest walk away with his stupid loud ass clanking 

boots.

I turned my head back to the direction I was walking, feeling even angrier and embarrassed as I practically stomped away.

That bastard! How dare he!

Ruining my time with Iya! Ruining her time with me!

This wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fucking fair!   
  


She deserves some freedom too. She shouldn’t have to be embarrassed by what is basically her parents in front of me.

It must suck.

Well… at least we could complain about that tomorrow.

Together, in the food court that she always took me too and at that table we always sat at.   
  


Our table. 

But I couldn’t help but feel that slight ache of already missing her. I was really looking forward to hanging out with her today.   
  


It just wasn’t fair.

Ugh.

Oh well.   
  


Time to take it out on Rek or whatever, that bootlicking bastard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate feedback and comments! So please leave some if you can!  
> Also here's a server for the fic if you'd like to join and interact more!!  
> https://discord.gg/2DyGdUc


	10. Conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kicked back into fixation with this so now I have finished this chapter and will hopefully be writing more in general! Enjoy the soft gay with me

After a while things had been…. Shifting.

Different.

  
Like I was starting to see things in a new light.

Stuff that I honestly never really experienced before.   
  


I felt uneasy and nervous almost, anxious.   
  


It was unpleasant and annoying, I didn’t like it at all.

And it didn’t make any sense! How could things change this quickly?! It wasn’t even that long! There weren't any special moments or events like in visual novels that cued some chain reaction or important event. 

The anxiety and overthinking didn’t go away either.   
No matter how many exercises or distractions I tried to use, it never seemed to fully get out of my mind. Well maybe for a few minutes if not a few hours if I got lucky. But otherwise it just never seemed to leave me alone! I just wanted some peace dammit! Usually if I ignored something long enough it went away but this didn’t! No matter how hard I tried to repress these thoughts or whatever they wouldn’t go away.   
  


And I couldn’t go to anyone else. I didn’t trust them.

My siblings would just be asses about it, especially Rek. I hated him. And my parents would just freak out about this sorta thing; especially Daddy. I didn’t want to deal with that, it was already so much stress and anxiety to deal with.

And it was all cause of these stupid feelings and thoughts.   
All cause some dumb pretty girl managed to waltz her way into my life and act like she owns the place.

Iya could always be infruitiating but this was the most irritating yet! Coming in here and showing up all pretty with that stupid eyeshadow and pretty lashes. It just wasn’t fair! She’s a mean girl, I know that. She’s supposed to be pretty and popular, that’s a given, but I’m not supposed to feel conflicted about her in such a way.

If anything I was lucky that we somehow became friends, and sometimes that was even difficult enough to accept. She had been my first friend in like forever. Well… not counting elementary school anyways. I never understand why she even hung around me, and it’s not like she was doing that to mess with me.

Irkens were so different from the mean kids at school, if they didn’t like someone they made sure they knew it; Irkens didn’t spend time with smallers.

So her spending time with me and dragging me around had to mean something to her.   
It just made no sense to me I guess, but I had to get over it I guess.

But what was really bugging me were these conflicting feelings that were coming up when I was around her. It was similar to the ones that I felt when playing dating sims.   
  


But different.   
  


But the same?   
  


Augh it was all so confusing!   
  


I hated it so much.   
I had no idea what I was feeling or what I was supposed to feel. Maybe this is just what good friends were supposed to feel for one another? Or maybe it was some kinda weird crush?   
I don’t know!

And I don’t want to think about it!   
It was just too much and too confusing.

Daddy and Dad told me that friends were good, but that people you loved were also your friends. To many confusing words. I didn’t like it. I just wanted to stick to dating sims where you got to level up with your friends and romantic partners and get different events. It was so much easier than this. 

But oh well.

I guess just like Dad said ‘you can’t control everything’.

For now maybe I should try to focus on sleeping or something, staying up never really helped my stress despite doing it all the time.

Maybe I should follow my parent’s rules for once.

So I slumped into my bed, throwing my blankets over me to try and turn in for the night.   
I sighed, trying to take deep breaths like my dad showed me to do.   
Just focus on happy thoughts. Just focus on magical twirls and great adventures.   
I closed my eyes, hoping to at least get a decent sleep.   
  
__________________________________________________

I was woken up by my Daddy, unintentionally as he was kissing me goodbye as he headed to work. Just the usual goodbye kiss on the forehead, but it had woken me up for real this time, and I couldn’t get back to sleep. But I guess it was for the greater good, as I had more time to get ready today.   
I did my usually morning routine and ate. Then I made sure to do my makeup a bit nicer than I usually would. Picking out a nice dress to go along with it. I haven’t gotten this dolled up since I’ve been here on the Massive, but I felt like I should treat myself today. It would give me more attention yeah, but hopefully it was positive attention instead of anything negative.   
I felt a bit tired but it was nothing that freshening up couldn’t solve. Plus, it would let me be able to hang out with Iya earlier than usual. Hopefully actually spending time with her in person would negate all those weird thoughts and feelings and help me just figure it all out for once.

“Hey Dad.” I walked into his room, getting his attention as he looked up from his tablet.   
“Hm? What is it sweetie?”   
“Can I go out and hang with Iya early?I just wanted to check and uh… ya know.” I ended up with a shrug, asking for his permission basically.

“Oh yeah, sure, just stay safe, okay? You know how rowdy those upper levels can get.” he reminded me, then gestured to me to come over with his hand. I did, and he pulled me into a hug with his arm, kissing me on the forehead and giving me a squeeze. I rolled my eyes a bit, not being able to help but smile and leaning into his touch.

“Are you going to do anything today?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well… like, you always go out and do stuff and go to classes and do sciency stuff or whatever. You’re not doing that so what are you gonna do today?”   
“Oh well uh… I’m just going to take a day off. I need to relax, ya know? Alien information and tech is all fun but it’s exhausting. It;s almost like being in a room with a bunch of your fathers.” he laughed at his joke. 

“But I’m just gonna probably watch some movies and shows. Heard that cryptid hunting show had some new episodes.” he grinned, seeming excited. He then cleared his throat; he was probably about to go on one of his excited rants and rambles.

“Now run along kiddo, you don’t wanna get trapped with good ol Dad’s long rambles now do you? Go have fun.” he said with a grin, hand on my back gently pushing me towards the direction of the door.   
I smiled, snickering a little at him.   
“Pfft- okay, whatever, Dad. Love you! See you later!” I said, making my way to the door. 

“Bye sweetie, have fun and stay safe. And  _ answer _ when we text you.”   
“Ugh fine whatever!”

____________________________

I started my wander around the halls. Sometimes it felt like I had no idea where she would show up. Thankfully she had the decency to show up in the same place almost every time.

Almost.   
But at least we had spots that we agreed on were our meeting spots.

And the first meeting spot didn’t take too long to get to; it was pretty close to our living unit after all. But it ended up turning out that she wasn’t there, and that was irritating. That meant I had to go and search for her. 

_ Again _ . 

I never liked having to search for her, I’d rather I just get to see her as soon as I can. I didn’t actually like having to  _ look _ for her and waste out valuable time hanging out. So of course I grumbled and cursed under my breath when I saw her looking around suspiciously by the pipes again.

“Iya.” I got her attention, causing her antennae to perk up and spin on her heel.

She cleared her throat, standing up straight and brushing her skirt off as she looked down at me.

“You’re late.” she commented.

I sneered.

“Yeah, cause  _ someone  _ couldn’t bother meeting up in our usual meetup spot.”

She crossed her arms, looking away and pouring a bit.

“I almost got caught skipping training again…” she paused for a second.

“Plus.. Purple’s been all weird bout me coming down here, so I have to be careful..” she said.

There was an awkward silence before she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Ugh, whatever, let’s just go. I have plans today.”

She said and then grabbed ahold of my hand.

I suddenly felt my cheeks flush, not having expected the feeling of her suddenly holding my hand.

Her grip was firm yet gentle and her skin was smooth. And I could feel her claws gently against my skin, knowing it was nothing to laugh about.

I don’t know why I had this sudden reaction, she held my hand all the time. In fact, all she was doing right now was dragging me towards the elevator to get to the taller quarters. 

So why did it make me feel all nervous and weird now?

Whatever, I would just ignore it.

It didn’t take too long to get into the elevator. It was just awkward when we were actually in it. It was pretty silent and she didn’t seem to want to talk. She seemed anxious and irritated, so I didn’t want to push it. She wasn’t one to really talk about her feelings, like a lotta irkens it seemed. Daddy could be the same way, but he was working on it at least. 

And she still held my hand in the elevator. It made my cheeks feel warm. I kept glancing from her hand to the elevator door. I just kept fixating on this. I just wanted to not think about it, it was just too stressful right now. I just wanted to have a nice day with Iya. 

Soon enough we made it to the right floor, once again being dragged out of the elevator.

She ended up dragging me to some vending machine, being quiet as she punched in something that she wanted. Then she looked at me.

“Want anything?”

“Soda sounds good.” I said, to which she punched in the number for that.

She ended up getting herself a snack, some pink bag of something. I had no idea. I couldn’t exactly read Irken writing or anything, well, not much at least. I knew a few words here and there, but only how they translated to English.

I opened the soda, taking a sip and not knowing how to feel about it. I would say it tasted similar to blue raspberry, but I wasn’t really sure. Irken flavors were always weird and new to me, but it wasn’t too bad. This one was good. 

I saw her rip open her snack with ease, pouring some into her mouth and crunching with an irritable look. 

I sighed, decided to just give in and ask.

“Alright, what’s wrong? The whole brooding thing is making me uncomfortable.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Alright well can you like, at least fix your mood or something? I don’t want you being grumpy and all during our time hanging out. Like, let’s do something or whatever that makes you happy.” I shrugged. To which I got a stare in return, making me anxious and wondering if I said something wrong.

“Ugh, yeah, I guess you’re right, whatever. I know some pretty spot I go when I want to chill and shit. I’ll take you there.”

She said, then grabbing my hand again. 

We made it to the spot she told me about. It was pretty empty and a bit dim. And it was big too. A lounge like area from the looks of it, with a big couch that outlooked a large window. It showed the vastness of space, the purple and pink galaxies mixing a beautiful color and shifting even sometimes. The occasional spaceship flying across the scenery and leaving little trails behind.    
It was so pretty. Like something you would see in a dream. Or like those projections that Daddy would make for me to help me sleep back then. Like some kinda dream. Like it was fiction and fantasy. It was so cool to be able to see this in real life.   
  


It was relaxing even.

The dim lighting of the big room making the lighting of the numerous galaxies and stars even brighter. It was quite the sight. And I had to admit, the nostalgia and slight familiarity of it was making me sleepy, or relaxed in the very least.   
  


Which means I hardly noticed when I found myself leaning against the irken, head resting gently on her shoulder as I stared out as the stars. My hand resting on the couch, feeling the plushness of it underneath it. And everything was all good and relaxed until I felt her hand.   
Slipping towards mine and gently laying on top of it, grabbing it gently and holding it.   
I tensed and snapped out of my relaxed and hazed state, sitting up and looking at her confused.   
  


This didn’t help my struggle from earlier.   
  


“What are you doing?” I asked, panicked.   
  


She looked over to me, nonchalant and almost annoyed.   
“Keeping you in check. Who knows who could come off and steal you. Or if you’d wander around alone and get lost. You’re a smaller on the Taller’s level. People need to know you’re under my reign.” she said, ending her sentence with a smirk.   
  


“Oh.”

I looked back to the stars, noticing my cheeks felt a little warm. I don’t know whether I felt embarrassed cause of being humiliated or if it was of her claim over me. But I guess it didn’t matter too much.

Just focus on the moment. 

But hm.

Claim over me.

I couldn’t help but think about that.

Hers.

Being hers.

The thought was...sorta appealing to me.

That’s what they always said in dating sims and stuff. 

‘You’re mine, no one else can have you’.

Yeah, that kinda thing. The stuff that was supposed to be romantic and make the main character flustered. The kinda stuff I found myself fantasizing about a lot with characters.

But now with a real person? I wasn’t sure of how to feel. It just made me feel warm and 

embarrassed but...in a nice way I guess. I wasn’t really sure.

But her holding my hand...claiming that I was hers….

I felt warm and happy and weird. Almost like I wanted to cry. It was a weird and bad feeling almost but I didn’t want it to go away. 

I don’t understand why I was feeling this way.

Did I have a crush on her? Was this what crushes were like? I wasn’t really sure. I’ve only had one crush before, and it was a long time ago. How was I supposed to know? It’s not like there was a book or anything for it.

They really should.

But I guess… the thought of being together with her wasn’t… too horrible. Maybe even nice. Thinking about holding hands, holding one another, even kissing-

I found myself even hotter than before, cheeks hot and flushed just at the thought of that. Did I just get flustered at thinking of her being my girlfriend? 

Geez Yuki, get a hold of yourself.

But maybe it was just some weird fantasy. Maybe I was just craving some affection or love. So I wondered what it would be like if she was dating someone else. Some other Irken probably, holding her, kissing her, wooing her-

Oh.

Didn't like that thought. It made me feel like there was a hole in my stomach. Like I was feeling anxiety again, but the dread kind of anxiety. That was the worst, and I hated it. I turned to her again, feeling conflicted and almost upset.

“So uh...have you ever dated anyone?”

She turned to me again, shifting her gaze to me.

“Hm?”

I guess she wasn’t listening.

“Have you like...ever dated anyone before?”

“Course I have. Why do ya need to know?”

“I was just wondering!” I countered, a bit defensive on my behalf. “Friends talk about dating stuff sometimes so I wanna hear and know...ya know..?” I told her, fidgeting with my fingers a bit. 

She shifted to fully face me, her arm resting on the back of the couch. She had a relaxed smile on her face, her eyes half lidded. 

“Sure, whaddya wanna know?”

“Well uh… how many boys have you dated I guess. Or like at least… have any crushes on any or dating any or-“

I cut myself off, realizing how stupid and anxious I sounded. I looked from my lap to hers again, being greeted with a bit of an unamused look now.

“I don’t really...date boys. I mean there was that one time, but yeah.” She rolled her eyes, resting her head in her hand.

I perked up a little, this fact a little relieving to me. But at the same time I felt embarrassed.

“Oh! I’m so sorry. I just thought you were just-“

“Just what?” She narrowed her eyes slightly.

“I dunno...straight I guess.” I shrugged.

She kept her eyes locked on me, eyes narrowing a bit more and face contorting in confusion. 

“Straight…” she mumbled to herself, almost like she was trying to figure it out. Then after a few seconds seeming satisfied with whatever conclusion she came to.

“Oh yeah, that. Well like, it’s not like I could really be straight even if I fit the definition. We irkens don’t conform to such  _ inferior  _ labels like you do.” She waved it off with her hand.

“What do you mean?”

“In order to fill the definition of ‘straight’, we’d have to have a strict set of gender boundaries and categories. Irkens do not. We’re far past the primitive need for genders.” She bragged, a hand on her chest and grinning smugly as she talked about Irken concepts.

“Oh.” I simply said, processing all the information. In a way it was almost relieving to hear, and it made a lotta sense too. But I would ponder all that gender stuff later.

“So uh...what are you then?” I asked, curious and hoping not to be rude. 

“Well, if you must ask, I do prefer those who present more feminine, or even neutral. Masculinity just doesn’t appeal to me. It’s so  _ boring _ . I tried it out once and was thoroughly disappointed.” She leaned forward, sighing and slicking her antennae back, only for them to bounce forward. Her fingers were interlocked, resting on her lap as she looked out again. 

“So..uh, what was that  _ one time _ ? You don’t seem real happy about it.”

“Oh yeah, it was a train wreck.” She laughed a bit, grinning at the thought.

“He was just some random Irken. He worked in the medbay so one day we ended up talkin’ n shit. He was real flirty, loved givin’ me attention. So I gave him a chance.”

“That doesn’t seem too bad.”

“Well yeah. It was  _ okay _ ,” a small pause as she looked out. “Until ya know, he betrayed us and turned out to be working for the Resisty and signed off with that stupid speech of his.”

My eyes widened, blinking in surprise at that. Wow what the fuck was that? Irkens were sure a lot, that’s for sure.

“Wow uh...I’m sorry.”

She laughed, waving it off.

“Nah it’s fine, he sucked in bed anyways.” 

Her laugh calmed down a tad. 

“It wasn’t anything serious anyways. Nothing is ever serious.” She sighed, her grin fading once again. “It’s apparently  _ so hard  _ to find someone that’s worth my time. All’s that’s here is suck ups and assholes.” She sneered.

“Oh well...I’m sorry bout that. I’m sure you’ll find someone worth your time someday.” I tried to reassure, trying to make eye contact once again. 

She shrugged, sitting back up and assuming her resting position again.

“Eh, it’s whatever,” she then grinned back at me.

“So, how about you? What are you? You must have some inferior human label.”

“Oh um...I’m, pansexual I guess? I don’t really know to be honest.”

“What’s that?”

“Oh like, it’s when you like everyone. Like, gender identity doesn’t really matter. It’s their personality and stuff.”

“And have  _ you _ ever dated someone?”

“No, haven’t found any interest.”

“Heh, guess you haven’t found anyone worthy either, huh?”

I smiled, feeling a little reassured by this.

“Eh, guess I haven’t.” I shrugged back. 

I took another sip of my soda, realizing I hadn’t been drinking it this whole time. I didn’t like to waste stuff, especially anything sweet.

A few seconds of silence before she spoke up again.

“I’m bored, let’s go somewhere else.” She proclaimed, standing up and tugging me with her. 

“God, ya don’t gotta pull so hard.” I complained.

She snickered, grinning and tugging me along to somewhere else again. 

“Yes I do! How else am I going to get you to listen?” She ended with a hum, then pulling me outside the room and into the busied halls again. 

Dragging me along to wherever she wanted to spend time. Probably some other big space or some other crowded place. Where she usually kept me close.

To the cafeteria, to wherever her friend group was, to even what seemed like a small shopping center.

Into the store, busy and full of little accessories and trinkets. They all looked so unfamiliar, but I guess they were all Irken accessories. At least I assumed they were accessories. Irkens were so weird when it came to the things they wore. Much different from a lotta human fashion trends that I saw. 

But something in particular got my attention. On one of the displays, a golden circlet with blue gems in the middle. It gleamed against the light and I couldn’t get my attention off it. Walking towards it and admiring it in awe at the beauty.

“Want me to get that for you?”

I jumped, startled and snapping out of my haze. Whipping my head around to see the other looking down at me.

“I can get it for you. Ya want it?”

I looked to it, then her, then at it again, then back to her. And I smiled, nodding in excitement as the excitement bubbled up.

She laughed, slipping it on her finger so it hung, spinning it around a bit. Then bringing it up to get a better look at it.

“You’ve got good taste. This is something Tallest Miyuki woulda wore.”

“Whose tallest Miyuki?” 

“Eh, doesn’t matter. Let’s just go buy it.”

After picking out a few things for herself, she went to the register, quickly purchasing things and walking away with a smile on her face. I looked up at her with anticipation. 

“Can I try it on?” I asked, trying not to jump due to the sheer excitement. And she laughed, leading me over to a mirror.

“Sure.” She complied, pulling out the circlet and placing it on my head. Then adjusting it so it fit correctly. My eyes sparkled and I gasped a little, admiring myself in the mirror. It made me look like some royalty! It made me so happy. I didn’t want to take it off. 

She put her hands on my shoulders, resting her head on them as she leaned down a bit.

“Irken fashion does wonders. Even you can look good.” She grinned. “You already look alright for a human, but I’d say the circlet is a definite improvement. You’re welcome.” She hummed, then standing back up and reaching into the bag once again. Pulling out what seemed like strange earrings. They were tear dropped shape, and gems hanging in the middle. The same colors as her eyes. But they looked like some weird clip ons.

She brushed her antennae back so that they were behind her head instead of hanging in front. Then attaching the earrings to them, smiling and bouncing her antennae as she admired them in the mirror. 

“You see? I always know the best places. Now c’mon, let’s go. I’m bored.” she said, taking my hand and pulling me out of the store and to somewhere else.

And that was most of the day, dragging me around from store to store, from place to place. But it was fun! Talking and hanging out and spending time with one another.

When she took me back down to the family units, I felt tired, but happy.

Waving my goodbyes as I walked into the hallway that led to my unit. Holding myself and smiling as I thought about my day. And then I thought about what I was thinking about earlier. 

Before I went to spend my day with Iya.

I think I got it now.

I had a crush on Iya.

I smiled at the thought, feeling lovestruck almost. Giggling to myself as I made my way to the door. 

I would enjoy this feeling for now, and figure out the rest later.

I opened the door to my family unit.

“Hey, look what I got!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments and feedback! It really helps me with motivation and writing for y'all!


End file.
